Reflections
by loli102815
Summary: Kyoya Ootori never acknowledged any of his feelings if they didn't benefit him. That's who he was. It was easier to ignore the way his heart shuffled whenever she said his name, or when she called him Kyo-Chan rather than Senpai. It was always easier to look away than to notice. If leaving the host club was the only way to escape her voice, then so be it.
1. Hello

**Authors Note.**  
 **Hi! New story and first one posted on this website. Im such weeaboo trash and have currently been re-watching OHSHC and this story is what resulted from that. Hope you all love it! Btw... Sayuri's name is pronounced 'sigh-yu-ree'**

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

"Say-chan! Are you excited for your first day of Ouran?" Tamaki bounced beside me as we walked through the doors of Ouran Academy. I smiled towards him and nodded.

"I suppose. I can already tell it's different than America, but I guess it's something i'll have to get accustomed to." I held on to my bag a little tighter now that I was on the inside of the school. Stares were coming at me left and right, it didn't make me feel comfortable at all.

"You'll do great. I promised your father i'd help you get through the first week of school and that I will!" He exclaimed and grabbed me by the shoulder pulling me closer to him. "I'll show you to all of your classes, introduce you to very nice people, and make sure this is the best school experience you could ever have." Tamaki practically dragged me up stairs and down a hallway as he was rambling on. I was used to it though.

You see, Tamaki and I were friends when we were younger. I had lived in France for much of my life until my dad decided to expand his hotel chain internationally. When I was twelve years old my family moved to America where I was brought up until now. After his success in France and America, my father made the decision to move to Japan. My father and mother are both technically Japanese and this isn't exactly my first time here, but my mother was raised in France and my father in Japan. My grandfather on my mothers side planned out with my grandfather on my fathers side for an arranged marriage. Not very romantic or ideal, but I came from it. Now my father is back home and I just have to adjust again. Luckily, Tamaki moved here about two years ago and i've been blessed with his presence for the past two weeks. He was really the only person I knew here.

"This is where you'll be coming at the end of today." Tamaki introduced me to large, pink, double doors. I hadn't really been paying attention but nodded anyways.

"Why?"

"Because, I have some friends for you to meet. You'll adore them, promise. Now, come along, i'm walking you to your first class now." He could be so over-dramatic sometimes.

* * *

Tamaki had been waiting for me outside of each class. Honestly, as frustrating as he could be, he was really helpful. Every class he walked me to though, he would continue on about a group of boys. Those were the 'friends' I will be meeting in a few minutes.

"I'm so excited to introduce you to them! They'll love you! You must stay away from the evil twins though, don't let them taint you."

"Evil twins?"

"Yes. They are nothing but trouble."

"I thought they were your friends?"

"They are, but they're absolute perverts."

"You know, the more you talk about these boys, the more and more I want to leave." I tried joking around, but of course drama king Suoh took it to heart as his eyes welled up with cartoon tears.

"No! You can't leave! I've been waiting all day for you to meet them. Come on, let's hurry!" He slung me in front of him and pushed me to the double doors from earlier. "Okay, are you excited?" The smile on his face was from cheek to cheek, literally. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure." I responded. He pushed the door open and grabbed my hand bringing me inside.

"Lady and gentlemen, gather round!" He blissfully yelled as soon as his feet entered the room. In almost a split second we were surrounded with six handsome boys.

"Who's this boss?" A ginger-haired boy asked as he moved closer. Tamaki quickly moved him backwards.

"Someone you can keep your grubby hands off of!" He remarked as he pulled me closer to him. "This is who i've spent most of my life with boys and Haruhi. Her name is Sayuri Saito, and she'll be hanging around with us very often." Tamaki chimed.

"I will?" I asked him but he ignored me.

"She just moved here from America. We were friends in France until she left for America when we were twelve. Now she's here and we all have to make sure she enjoys her experience in Japan!" Tamaki rushed over to the two gingers standing across from us. "Now! Let's get on with introductions!" He wrapped his arms around the identical twins. "This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! They're very perverted with everything they do. You won't have to worry about them though, i'll protect you!" The twin on the left pushed him off.

"We aren't as big of perverts as Baka-king here." The left twin said.

"Yeah, we aren't even nearly as bad." Right twin snickered.

"I'm not a pervert! Don't you taint my precious little diamond." Tamaki strutted over and moved me further away from the twins. "Anyways, stay away from them." He then pointed to a tall, slender boy with glasses. "That one is Kyoya Ootori. He helps run the club." Club? I wondered to myself. "He's safe. He wont taint you like they will." He ended his sentence with a glare at the twins.

"I'm Hunny!" A small toddler appeared in front of me. "You're cute Say-chan!" He exclaimed as he hugged my legs. Who even are you and why are you in school?

"Mitskuni." An abnormally tall man approached me. Are you his father?

"This is Takashi Mori-senpai!" The toddler said climbing up to his shoulders by himself.

"Ah! I see you've met our two upperclassmen!" Tamaki grinned at me. _Upperclassmen?_

"Stop being weird senpai." An average sized boy approached us. "Hey, i'm Haruhi Fujioka." He said with a smile.

"Awe! Look at my precious little daughter making friends!" He said attempting to jump on the boy but he moved out the way. _Daughter?_ He bolted right back up.

"Hold on Tama-chan. You're going way to fast." I tried explaining to him. Which ended up being useless as he completely ignored me.

"Sorry, he can be a lot to handle sometimes, but i'm sure you're aware of that." Haruhi said making conversation with me.

"Yeah, i'm a little too used to it."

"Well if you have any questions i'd be happy to help. The host club doesn't start for another half hour and by the looks of it I doubt Tamaki is going to be any help." Haruhi explained as we both looked on as Tamaki scolded the twins. _God he's such an idiot._

"Actually, I do have some questions."

"Awesome. I'll answer them to the best of my ability." He said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"Right. Well, first off, why did he call you his daughter?" I asked as I furrowed my brows. Surely, he wasn't actually a she.

"Um, yeah. I should probably ask Kyoya-senpai about something really qui-"

"Seeing as she'll be around quite often you might as well tell her the truth." Kyoya interrupted. _Rude._

"I guess you're right. You see i'm actually a girl. They all thought I was a boy when I first came into the music room and started me on the club. Later they all found out and now it's just a really big secret through out the school and especially in the host club." S/he explained. This was interesting news.

"What exactly is a host club?" I inquired, steering clear of talking about her cross-dressing. It just seems awkward.

"It's kind of like.." She trailed off. "Well, sort of-"

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." Tamaki butted in as rose petals surrounded him. _What is this? An anime?_

"Nice." That's really all I had to say. How else do I respond.

"Of course it is! This is where you'll be spending your free time in order to make new friends! Free of charge!" He boasted out.

"Honestly, that's really nice. I just don't think this is where I belong." I attempted backing out of his offer.

"Whatever could you mean princess? You'll fit in swell. To make sure of that, we have a special surprise in store for you in Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. At that, Haruhi's face dropped.

"Why me? This better not be another one of your silly plans to dress me up like a girl senpai!" Haruhi ranted at him.

"This happens a lot here." Kyoya said approaching me with a sly smile. "He's right though, you will fit in. You won't have to worry about that." He remarked as he walked off. _Yeah, for 3 months until my dad decides to relocate._

* * *

 **Author's Note.  
So I really really hope you all liked it. I'm going to try to keep this story as real as possible. She's a really unique character and i've worked really hard on developing her behind the scenes. ily all v much. :) please review and tell me what you think and ways I could change. I'm always up for criticism**


	2. SOS please SOMEONE help me

**Author's Note.  
** Hi! So, this chapter is based on the episode 'Jungle Pool SOS' it's one of my favorites from the anime. I hope you all enjoy it.!

* * *

"So, what you're saying is, you've kidnapped Haruhi and I for a vacation?" I asked Tamaki raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call it kidnapping. Trust me though, you'll enjoy it. We've even packed you a bathing suit to ensure that." My face dropped. _A bathing suit? No. I wouldn't be caught dead like that. Where are we even going?_

"Right. Well, when will we be there?"

"Why silly, we're already here." Tamaki smiled as the limousine door opened. Blue skies and sunshine was the first thing that caught my eyes. _Wait a minute. Is that a tucan? Last time I checked Japan isn't exactly the tropics._

"Where are we?" I asked following him to another limousine.

"We're at a new theme park my family runs. It's a tropical aqua garden, mostly for therapeutic purposes only. We've been granted early access and are the first ones to ever use the park." I jumped as Kyoya came from behind me. "Sorry to startle you." _Yeah no problem._

"It'll be a nice vacation for all of us!" One of the twins ran up from the other limousine with a grin.

"Yeah, a great relaxation get away." The other exclaimed with the same exact smile.

"Now here! Go change!" They both shouted in unison as they pushed a bikini towards me. I started shaking my head no, throwing my hands up in defense.

"No, really. I don't think i'm going to get in the water. I'm fine with what i'm wearing honestly." I explained to them.

"Are you sure Say-chan?" Honey said with confusion in his eyes. "You're wearing long sleeves and pants. It must be getting hot. We wouldn't want you passing out over a heat stroke. That would not be good. Would it Takashi?" He leaned his head upwards to his companion. Mori simply shook his head no with a disapproving stare.

"It's okay. It isn't that hot." I said as sweat dripped from my forehead.

"Whatever you say, but if you get to hot or decide you want to go swimming, don't forget we have a change of clothes for you!" The twins said throwing up peace signs and walking away. _It was kind of hot, but that didn't mean anything._

* * *

As I strolled around the edge of the wave pool I started to notice how nice of a place this really was. It had a really pleasant tropical feel. Almost as if we really were in the tropics. I find it really surprising at how well this was pulled off. I watched as Tamaki was fussing over something about Haruhi walking around half naked? I really should quit eavesdropping on his conversations. They're never any good.

"Mind if I walk with you for a while Sayuri?" Kyoya questioned from behind me. _Dammit, quit doing that._ I slowed down for him to catch up and nodded.

"Of course Kyoya-senpai." I smiled at him. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Your family's company did a magnificent job on the theme park. It's really believable." I complimented.

"I suppose. Japan doesn't exactly have tropics at every turn, and it isn't like Haruhi has a pass port so this was the next best thing." He said as he shoved a hand in his pocket.

"Yeah. It's still nice." I looked around at the palm trees and colorful birds flying aorund.

"Now, I must ask the question. Why are you still wearing that shirt? I know you went through the bag we packed you when you got out your sunglasses, which means you know there is a practical t-shirt for you. For some reason though, you still choose to wear something that's making noticeably sweat." Kyoya stopped and looked me directly in the eye. _He sure does notice everything, doesn't he?_

"It's really not that hot, there's a nice breeze. If I really felt like I needed to change, I would senpai. Promise." I told him. He gave me a shadowy stare before Tamaki's shouting interrupted probably everyone.

"Gentlemen! We will look for Honey-senpai! That pool looks like the quickest way!" Tamaki announced. Wait, what was happening?

"That idiot." Kyoya mumbled and turned entirely around. "Wait! I wouldn't go-" Before he finished the entire group ran back our way. "Come on." Kyoya grabbed my arm and ushered me over to the rest of them.

"Okay! Then we'll try this way!" Tamaki shouted again before wailing in fright. I looked to see what he was pointing at. _Alligators? Fucking Alligators?_

"Kyoya-senpai. Why is this place infested with um, alligators?" I asked him. He was propped up against a tree writing in his notebook.

" Those alligators belong to the park's tropical animals exhibit.

I guess it is kind of dangerous to let them run wild. Though, the cause of our present situation seems to be the location of the switch for the current pool. I'll have to have a little chat with our designers. Thanks a lot, you guys. I got some great data today." Kyoya explained to all of us.

"You what?!" We all surprisingly yelled in unison. _Again, what is this? An anime?_

"This is a map of the Tropical Aqua Garden. This is our current location. We need to get here. I have a feeling that's where Honey senpai probably ended up. It might be tough because to get there, we'll have to make it through this jungle area, here in the southern block. Distance wise we're talking about 800 meters." Kyoya continued on as we walked further into the theme park. _This guy is crazy. Alligators, and now we're expected to explore unknown areas of this thing._

"Looks like there are a lot of undeveloped areas. Any idea what might be lurking in those parts of the jungle?" Haruhi asked smartly. _There shouldn't be anything, what the fuck? This is supposed to be a theme park, not the jungle._

 _"_ Since they're still being developed, I'm afraid I don't know." Kyoya responded. _Oh just great. Kyoya know-it-all Ootori doesn't even know what all is in HIS family's theme park. I swear if I die i'm suing his ass._

"All right! Now, this is a mission of survival! I know we can make it through the treacherous jungle in one piece. It is our sworn duty to save Honey senpai!" Tamaki shouted at all of us. He really was crazy. _This is not an anime, you can't just go into a life threatening situation and expect to be okay._

* * *

 _"_ You know Sayuri, if you didn't want to come I could have led you back to the limousines." Kyoya said as he walked beside me writing in his little notebook. I rolled my eyes.

"And what makes you think I didn't want to come?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Well, for the past five minutes, anytime you hear a noise coming from outside of our group you grab onto my sleeve. Your body language gives it away as well."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You're on my left side. Your left shoulder should be facing outwards as though you were normally walking, instead it's facing inwards, towards me as if we were talking. It isn't exactly too late to go back you know?"

"Not happening. I'm fine." I smirked and walked ahead of him.

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

 _Fine?_ She really was something else. I wonder how long she lasts. I noticed the sky getting darker and the low sound of thunder coming from a distance. _Not for long I suppose._

"Um, Kyoya-senpai, what was that?" Sayuri asked me almost at the exact same time as Haruhi.

"Hm, I guess it's about time for the squall." I said looking down at my watch. We all huddled under a near-by gazebo for the time being. I started writing in my notebook but couldn't help but to over hear conversation.

"Hey, Mori-senpai, you seem to be really close to Honey-senpai." Haruhi said obviously sitting beside him.

"Yeah, were you two childhood friends or something?" Sayuri added in. _Hm, they really didn't know anything about the members of the host club. Interesting._

"You mean you don't know.." Hikaru started

"That they're cousins?" Kaoru finished. I closed my notebook and turned around.

"The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka family for generations." I added in.

"Yeah, but two generations ago, the families became relatives by marriage and the master-servant relationship soon became a thing of the past." Hikaru continued explaining the situation of the two families.

"But even so, Mori senpai has always made a point to accompany Honey senpai" Kaoru finally finished. I discontinued listening to the lot of them and continued on what I was doing before my phone started ringing.

"Hello, it's me. Well, we've had an incident that's caused some trouble." I explained over the phone.

* * *

 **Sayuri's P.O.V**

Hm. So they're cousins, interesting. I looked over to see Kyoya on the phone with someone when I noticed Haruhi and Mori-senpai walking away. Where were they going? I shrugged my shoulders and quickly caught up. "Hey, what's up with you two walking away?" I asked Haruhi. She shrugged.

"Mori-senpai just started going, and I couldn't let him venture out here alone." She has a point.

"Well, i'm coming too!" I announced smiling at her.

"We better get moving!" I ran behind her to be completely stopped by a yellow back. Haruhi's back that is.

"Woah!" I yelled as I came face to face with a snake slithering towards us as we both laid on the ground.

"Haruhi, Sayuri." Mori said ahead of us. He silently placed me above him on top of his shoulders, and then scooped Haruhi up off of the ground into his arms and continued on.

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"My family's private police force is going to send in a search and rescue team to help us. They're better equipped to find Honey senpai than we are. So let's just go back to the gate and wait there." I said to the group. As I looked around I began to notice the lack of three of our members. "Hey, where are Mori, Haruhi and Sayuri?" I asked hoping someone might have seen them.

"Well boys, it looks like we're on the search for more than just Honey-senpai!" Tamaki pointed a finger towards the woods. "Off to find the rest of them!"

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

As we made our way through the jungle looking for the tiny teen, the creatures seemed to disappear. This was actually starting to turn out nice, if only we could find Honey-senpai soon. Mori-senpai must be worried. In the distance, the sound of footsteps made Mori come to a complete halt. Before any of us could really grasp the situation several men, in armored suits swung down in front of us.

"Target confirmed." One of them said while aiming guns at us. _What the actual heck?_ " You there! Put the boy down immediately! If you refuse, we'll remove him forcefully!" He continued on. I noticed Haruhi trying to move.

"Hold on." She said. I let go of Mori and put my hands up in defense. One of the men grabbed Haruhi's arm but before he could do anything else he was sent flying backwards.

"Takashi, Haru-chan, Say-Chan, out of the way!" I heard a familiar little voice yell. I looked up and saw Honey-senpai swinging down from a vine. He nailed one of the men in the face and landed almost perfectly. _Nice._ I watched as the pint sized teenager took out a whole army of men. "You guys should be more careful who you mess with. Picking on my friends is bad. Got it?" He said glaring down at all of the injured men. I climbed down from Mori's shoulders with wide eyes. _Did that really just happen?_

"Haruhi! Sayuri! Are you alright?" Tamaki yelled running towards us with the other three boy's trailing behind. The two of us were immediately engulfed with hugs from Tamaki. "Oh! You two! I was so worried!" He continued on with tears rushing down his face. _He was so over dramatic._

"I'm not sure what happened here, but at least they're still alive." I heard Hikaru say.

"It's pretty amazing that this is Honey senpai's must have really been holding back." Kaoru seemed to agree.

"Wait what?" I asked the two of them breaking from Tamaki's embrace. Haruhi followed leaving Tamaki crying on the ground.

"You don't know about senpai? The Haninozukas are famous for their martial arts. Not only have they helped train the police and SDF forces but they've also worked with several overseas militaries." Hikaru explained for us.

"Honey senpai in particular has been called the dreadnought of the Haninozuka family. By the time he was in middle school, he'd become the national champion in both karate and judo." Kyoya added in. This was actually really interesting and explained a lot.

"Mori senpai's no slouch either. He won the national championship in kendo when he was just in middle school." Tamaki picked himself up off the ground and smiled towards us as if he wasn't just throwing a tantrum on the ground.

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

I walked closer to Sayuri and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little and turned around with a glare.

"It's not really nice to sneak up on people like that senpai." She said probably irritated. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Become more aware then." I told her. "Anyways, are you alright? I'm sure you are, but just double checking. You've been very jumpy ever since we started the search." She threw a hand behind her head and looked down.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Just surprised that this was all Honey-senpai." She admitted looking down at the men lying on the ground. I nodded.

"Yes, well, it is quite unfortunate. I'll have to give better instructions next time." I brought out my notebook and took a few notes.

"You know, maybe we should go to the beach next." Hikaru said loosely. I saw Sayuri rub her temple.

"Something wrong with the beach?" I asked her.

"Not really, i'm just tired of this warm weather."

"You could always change into a tshirt. It wouldn't hurt anyone." She shook her head and gave me a girly smile.

"Not happening Kyo-chan." _Kyo-chan? Hm._

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
Well? Was it good? Terrible? The worst? Yeah, I know. Same. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this! I really really hope you all enjoyed reading it^^**


	3. Go sit in the limo, how bah dah?

**Author's Note  
** Hi! So, this is my third chapter to this story and not basing it off of an episode. It will more or less be 'a day in the life of Sayuri' and more of Kyoya's curiosity behind her. Also, y'all are fixing to find out a huge head-cannon of mine as far as Kyoya's life goes.

* * *

"Sayuri-Sama. You have a visitor." My maid, Maho said while she stood in my doorway. I was typing up an essay for my history class and it was too late in the day for Tamaki to want to do something. He always likes to go in the morning.

"Oh, alright. Bring them in." I said glancing behind me giving Maho the go-ahead.

"I have to say, this is a very magnificent home you have. With equally magnificent staff." A velvety voice said entering my bedroom. You've got to be kidding me. _Will I ever escape them? Wait. Of course you will. You'll be leaving in a few months anyways._

"Kyoya-senpai. What are you doing here?" I asked him pushing my chair out and leaving my desk. He pushed his glasses up and smiled at me.

"Well, you've been in Japan for two months and you've hardly been out of your house without Tamaki bugging you. I figured you could use some company today." He answered.

"I don't have plans to go anywhere today senpai."

"No, but I do. I was actually hoping since you probably needed a breath of fresh air and some company, you'd come with me."

"Where exactly would we be going?"

"The city. I need to get a few things engraved for the host club, and maybe we could get dinner together." He explained. _A day out with Kyoya. Hm. Interesting._

"I mean, I guess that sounds fun. Sure." I agreed.

* * *

"So you haven't been to the city yet?" He asked me as I slid into his limousine. I shook my head.

"No, haven't gotten around to it. I've really been focusing on school work and trying to adjust to Japan."

"I'm surprised Tamaki hasn't taken you out here yet. It's only a twenty minute drive, so it wouldn't be out of his way." I could tell he was pondering on the thought.

"Yeah, he's really been taking me to different cities other than Tokyo. We've been to Yokohama, Kamakura, Odawara, and a few other places. I guess since we're so close to Tokyo he never felt the need to drag me out here."

"How often did you visit Japan? I understand your fathers family resides here, so i'm sure this isn't your first time." Kyoya crossed his legs and turned his whole body to face me.

"No, it isn't. We come every year or two. We stay for a week, then leave. Moving here wasn't as bad though. I haven't had to use a map yet." Really? I actually admitted to using a map.

"France and America huh? How long did you stay there?"

"Well, France most of my life. We moved often though, with my dad running the company all by himself, we moved probably every 6 months to different parts. It was the same with America. Now that my grandfather isn't sick anymore though, my dad actually has some help with the company. It's been a real struggle." Telling him things like this seemed so natural. I usually hated talking about how much I move and where all i've lived, but for some reason, I really didn't mind it.

"I see. Are there any plans on you moving to another part of Japan anytime soon?"

"Probably, but who knows. I give it at least four more months before anything is set in stone though."

"I hope you know, if you ever do move, the seven of us will still be here. Even if you aren't getting bugged by us every day, it'll probably be every weekend at least." I noticed a small smile forming on Kyoya's lips.

"I guess. Doesn't really matter to me though. I'm used to moving like this. That's why I choose not to become attached to people. I always leave them, and I don't want anyone to miss me."

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

 _Interesting._

"I'd miss you." _I shouldn't have said that._ She looked up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You shouldn't. I haven't purposely made any kind of impact on your life." She tried explaining to me, but it just didn't add up. _She really doesn't think she'd be missed by anyone._

"Come on. My driver's getting the frames engraved. Let me show you to some of my favorite places in the city." I said getting out of the car. It wasn't super busy today surprisingly. Not as busy as usual.

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

We walked for what seemed like forever. "Senpai, where are we going?" I finally asked him.

"Hinokicho park. Nothing special, but it's a nice place to relax." He said walking ahead of me.

"Well hey, don't leave me Kyo-chan!" I complained while trying to catch up with him while walking. "I have short legs. You can't just keep strolling as if I don't." I continued to rant.

"Oh come on." He said taking hold of my hand. _I'm probably 100% positive my face was 50 shades of pink right now._ I followed him up a few steps and then to an open area of green grass. There was hardly anyone here. Kyoya dropped my hand and sat cross legged on the grass and motioned for me to do the same. I smiled and sat beside him.

"Do you come here often?"

"My mother and I used to come here all the time when I was younger. It was something I always looked forward to." He explained. I never really took Kyoya as a park guy.

"That seems really nice. I guess now that you're older you don't have much time for that kind of stuff huh?"

"I suppose." He said. The look in his eyes said something else, but I just decided to leave it alone. "I notice you still refuse to wear shorter sleeves even though it's very warm out." _He really wasn't gonna let this go was he?_

"It's really not that warm. Honestly, would you leave it alone?" I asked him politely but tried to put as much force behind it as I could. He raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"Sayuri, just out of curiosity, have you been to an actual ramen shop?"

"Ramen shop? As in?" She trailed on clearly not having a clue as to what I was talking about.

"A restaurant that serves ramen. Something they specialize in particularly." I explained to her. It wasn't exactly rocket science.

"No. Never." She responded giggling a little. "If i'm being completely honest with you, i've never had authentic ramen. Just ramed from a pack." Her cheeks turned cherry red and she looked away.

"So, you're completely Asian, and you've never had authentic ramen? Really?" I teased her. It wasn't actually that big of a shocker. She shoved my shoulder and pouted.

"Quit it. Ramen isn't even that good!" She pointed her nose upwards in the opposite direction.

"You wouldn't know. You've never had, authentic, ramen." I continued mocking her. She snapped her head in my direction while her jaw dropped open.

"You are such a jerk!" Before I could catch myself my entire body was shoved backwards. I saw a smile on her face as she quickly stood up and looked down at me. "And you're a loser."

"I don't know, I think the real loser here is the one who hasn't had real ramen before."

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

 _I can't believe he's making fun of the fact i've never had authentic made ramen before._

"Oh close your mouth, you'll catch flies." The boy said standing up and brushing himself off. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, and I think i've got a good idea where we'll be going." Kyoya said.

"What time are we going back?" I asked him. We hadn't been gone long but it was starting to get dark.

"In a little while. Follow me." I furrowed my eyebrows together but did as he said.

"Where are we going?"

"To the city. I'm sure you'll be entertained with most of the shops." _Was that supposed to be an insult?_

"What about you? Do you enjoy coming to the city?" I was really curious. Kyoya never struck me as someone who would explore a city. He shrugged his shoulders.

"My mother and I would go to some of the shops anytime we would have to come to the city." His eyes looked sad as he continued talking. "I actually haven't been to any of the shops in about 7 years." He admitted. My eyes widened.

"Then why are you now?"

"You'll like them. I promise." A small, almost unnoticeable smile, worked it's way across his face. I nodded and followed him as he led me to all of the apparent shops i'd like.

* * *

"Kyoya! Can we go in that one first!" I squealed pointing to a very pink shop. I watched him raise his eyebrows and nod following me into the store.

"So, why did this one catch your attention exactly?" He asked me in a very questioning voice while he fiddled with a frilly umbrella hanging from the ceiling.

"Because look at it." I pointed directly at the top of a shelf where a large, Hello Kitty plush sat. I saw him silently laugh to himself and scoffed. "What's so funny?"

"You're into Hello Kitty?"

"I've collected Hello Kitty plushies ever since I was little. That one is huge!" I really couldn't help but to have a huge smile plastered all over my face.

"Hm. Interesting."

"Okay, can you do me a favor?" I stood in front of Kyoya poking my bottom lip out. He raised in eyebrow, but nodded.

"Send me the name of this store. I didn't bother bringing my cell phone with us and I'm coming back to get it." I shot him a sweet smile and bounced over to a candy aisle.

* * *

"So, this is a ramen shop?"

"Mhm."

"Cool! What are you getting? I've obviously never been so I have no idea what to get." I could hear myself rambling on but couldn't stop. "How hot is it normally? Do you think I'll like it?"

"I'll order yours for you. Go wait in the car, it's right there." Kyoya instructed pointing out the door.

"But how do you know what i'll like?" I tried protesting but he continued to point. "Fine. I don't see why I have to go to the car though." I mumbled.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." He gave me a host smile and turned my body towards the door. _Jerk._

* * *

"This is probably the best thing ever." I said after swallowing the last bit of ramen I had left.

"Is it better than packaged ramen?"Kyoya leaned closer to me. I nodded rapidly.

"Much better."

"Good. Have you had a good evening?"

"Of course. Probably one of the best days i've had so far." I smiled up towards the teenage boy sitting next to me.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. We'll have to go back out again. Maybe closer to the spring and i'll show you one of my favorite places to go." Kyoya said.

"For sure." I agreed. "You're a lot easier to be around than Tamaki. You didn't have an itinerary to follow, and you never forced me to wear a...nevermind. I had a really good time with you." I finished as I felt the limousine come to a halt.

"I'll walk you inside." He got out of the car and motioned for me to as well.

"So Kyoya, does Tamaki know you took me out today?" I asked. Usually Tamaki would have followed us, or insisted he join. I noticed a glare go over Kyoya's glasses as he shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll have it figured out."

* * *

 **.2 hours later.  
** **Kyoya P.O.V**

 _"I can't believe you took her out without letting me know first. I could have met you two and showed her some of the most lovely places!"_ Tamaki's voice rang in my ear over the phone.

 _"It was very sudden and not planned out."_ I explained as best as I could. Hardly anything ever went through his head anyways so there wasn't much use.

 _"Is that so?"_ He paused. _"Or do you have a thing for Sayuri?"_ My eyes widened in shock.

 _"No. My feeling towards her are the same as everyone else's."_ Weren't they?

 _"If you're sure. I trust you more than either of those pesky twins anyways."_ I had quit listening to him while I thought on my feelings.

 _"I have more homework. I'll see you tomorrow."_ I ended the call quickly and fell back on my bed.

Sayuri was a friend. We texted sometimes. Nothing serious. She was undeniably gorgeous, but that goes without saying. I've only known her for two months and even still, she definitely has a thing for Kaoru. She's different anyway's, Kaoru liked different. She wore sweaters in the summer time, she never wore matching socks, she always clicks her pen twice before writing anything, and she hated sushi. Sayuri was unique and different. Unique and different didn't fit well with the Ootori name.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** So! There that one is. I'm not going to have anything super 'romantic' happen anytime soon, so their relationship will be slow and steady. I have huge plans for this story though! I hope you all enjoyed it


	4. smol bean

**Author's Note.  
** Hey! So, this chapter has taken me the longest to do. I've been so iffy and i've second guessed myself on the entire thing basically. I really really hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

"Kyo-chan, what is it with them talking about the beach? Are we actually going, or is it another imaginative trip they've come up with?" I asked the older boy on my left.

"No, it's 100% authentic. We'll be vacationing at my families private beach in Okinawa." He responded easily. _Private beach? Really? Why do you need a private beach?_

"Nice. When?"

"Tomorrow. Does Tamaki never tell you anything anymore?" He asked. He seemed a little bothered.

"Of course I try to Kyoya! But she's always too busy to talk to me anymore. It's always either you or Haruhi she's with. It's not fair! I was friends with her first!" Tamaki deflated his entire body on to the floor.

"Sorry Tama, I've only been doing what you wanted me to do. Be more friendly, remember? How am I supposed to do that when you're my only friend." I explained trying to make him feel a little better.

"Maybe we should.." Kaoru started as he creeped up behind my left shoulder

"Find Sayuri and bathing suit too." Hikaru finished with a smirk as he creeped behind my right shoulder.

"Since it is obvious Kyoya-Senpai totally has a thing for her now!" They said together smiling. Blush marks covered my face. Kyoya said absolutely nothing. _Thanks man. You're really solid._

"I don't think I want to swim." I tried defending myself among the many mannequins of bathing suits for Haruhi.

"Oh come on. I'm sure Kyoya would love to see you in something cute and small." One of the twins narrowed in front of me as I was backing up.

"Yeah, small and plenty of-"

"If she said she didn't want to swim she doesn't want to swim guys. You can't just pressure someone into doing something that clearly makes them uncomfortable." Haruhi stepped in. I really couldn't help but cheese towards her.

"Whatever." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, you guys are no fun." Kaoru added on.

"You know, they make fun of Tamaki for being a pervert but I don't think they've ever met themselves sometimes." Haruhi laughed. _You are so right._

* * *

"It's really pretty here Kyoya, i'm actually really excited about it all." I said looking at the beach.

"Yes, well, if you actually swam it would probably make the experience much better wouldn't it?" Kyoya mocked me. _Ass hat._

"Knock it off. I've already told you, i'm fine wearing what i'm wearing."

"And I never said you weren't. I just want to know why."

"Quit." I snapped. I saw Kyoya roll his eyes and focus back on his notebook.

"Hey Sayuri, want to go on a walk to get some fresh air?" One of the girls asked me. _Hm, that sounds nice. It's getting pretty hot just sitting here._

"I'd love to!" I accepted and stood up following the small group of girls.

"So, Sayuri, is it true you and Tamaki used to be best friends?" The girl with light brown hair asked me. I didn't even bother to get their names.

"Yeah. We grew up together in France. Then we both moved, and obviously grew apart, but it's really nice being back around him." I admitted with a smile.

"Girls! Look! Let's go up there, the breeze must be magnificent!" A short girl with pigtails exclaimed from ahead of us. We all followed her up the cliff. She was more than right, the breeze was amazing up here. It felt almost as if I were flying. "Hey, it's Haruhi!" The same girl shouted looking down from the top of the cliff. I couldn't make out what Haruhi had said back up to us, but I did notice the two boys making their way up towards us.

"Hey, I think it's time we leave girls." I said trying to grab their attention before it was too late.

"You ladies wanna hang with a couple of locals?" One of the men asked grabbing hold of one of the girls wrists.

"No thanks, please just leave us alone." She responded jerking her wrist back in a shaky manor. He quickly grabbed it back and snickered.

"Oh come on, we just want to show you all how to have a good time." The other said coming closer towards me.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. This is a private beach, you should really just leave." I warned them. None of the host club were going to be too happy.

"Yeah, why don't you just leave them alone." Haruhi came from behind them and threw what looked like sea shells.

"Oh you little runt!" The other guy walked towards him. I saw one of the girls bolt down the cliff. _Please be getting help and not just running away._

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"Guys! It's Haruhi and Sayuri!" One of our guests came running towards all of us. "Their are men on the cliff, and they're doing nothing but causing trouble. I think they might be in danger." She finished with tears rolling down her face.

"Stay here mademoiselle, we'll be back in a moment." Tamaki said while kissing her hand. I knew on the inside he was freaking out. We all rushed to the cliff at which the girl had been pointing at to see Haruhi being held up by the collar and Sayuri arguing with the two men. _Just back off Sayuri, you're going to get yourself hurt._

"Please stop!" I heard one of the girls squeal to be followed by Sayuri retorting off.

"Look, can you get your head out of your ass and go away." _Please stop._

"Oh, look at what we have here. A brave little girl, won't be so brave when i'm through with you." We ran up on one of the men grabbing Sayuri as the other threw Haruhi off the cliff. I saw Tamaki dart by and head of the cliff for Haruhi. I took a deep breath and pushed my glasses up while I faced the other man.

"You have three seconds to unhand her. If you don't comply willingly, i'll make you do it forcefully." I glared at him.

"No need!" Hikaru yelled.

"We already have him!" Kaoru accompanied as the two of them jumped on top of both men. I grabbed Sayuri by the arm and brought her towards me.

"Kyo!" She said as if she was excited to see me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest. I returned the embrace and rested my chin on the top of her head. _Thank god you're okay._

"How do you feel?" I asked her as I pulled away. She shrugged and looked down.

"Violated." Was all she mumbled. I frowned and looked at the intruders. _Bastards._

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, mind walking her down and meeting Tamaki? We'll be down in a bit." I turned Sayuri around to face the two hosts.

"No problem Kyo-chan!" Honey exclaimed bouncing up and down. "Let's get away from those punks Say-chan, they're nothing but bullies."

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

 _Did that all really happen? I could've been raped. They still had no right to try and pull that on us, but none the less, it was scary._

"Are you alright Sayuri?" Mori questioned looking down at me. I smiled up at him.

"As well as I can be considering the situation." I tried sounding as ecstatic as possible but i'm sure it sounded so fake. I looked to the water and watched Tamaki carry Haruhi out the water. _She's the one you all need to worry about._

 _"_ Where'd they go?" Was the first thing out of Tamaki's mouth.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now." Kyoya said coming from behind with the twins trailing along in the back.

"Thank you. They both need to be checked out." Tamaki looked between the both of us.

"I'm fine guys, I don't need a doctor." Haruhi mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Me either."

"What were you two thinking? You know, neither of you are like Honey senpai. You're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them Haruhi? What made you think you would stand a chance? You against two boys?" He said directing that last part towards Haruhi. "And you aren't any better. You just taunted them. You could've been seriously injured." Tamaki looked at me with a disapproving look a father would give a daughter.

"But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there. I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think..." Haruhi started off.

"That's no excuse you idiot. Don't forget, you're a girl." He spat back at her. He was really being harsh.

"Tamaki. There wasn't anything we could really do. There's no telling what those guys could've done had Haruhi not stepped in, and did you even see the way that man was holding the girl? If I hadn't said something she would've been scarred for life." I tried helping Haruhi. I could already tell we wouldn't win this battle. As my eyes drifted from host to host, they all looked very disappointed.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, senpai. But I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong." Haruhi continued on with her battle against Tamaki.

"You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" _Harsh._

* * *

"Hey guys, I think i'm gonna pass on dinner tonight. My head really hurts, and i'm just gonna go lay down." I announced to the table of hosts.

"Okay Say-chan! If you aren't feeling any better in a few hours we'll get you some get better medicine!" Honey smiled and gave me a warm hug.

"Don't worry about me. It's probably just a head ache. See you all in the morning!" I bid the boys good-bye and made my way to my room. I walked into my room and dressed into my pajamas. Maybe i'd actually get some peace and quiet for once. As if I thought to soon, there was a knock on my door.

"Sayuri, hey, I brought you some water." I heard Kaoru say from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I chirped from across the room. The ginger pranced in with a tray of ice and a glass filled to the brim with water.

"I thought having something to drink might help." He said blushing and putting a hand behind his head.

"Thank you! It really means a lot to me." I really did appreciate it, but I know he's in here for something other than just this.

"So Say-chan.." _There it goes_ "We were all really worried about you today. Even if you don't want to admit it, you could've gotten really hurt and it would have really sent all of us into a panic. Even Kyoya and Mori." He said sitting on the bed. "We all really care about you. I hope you know that."

"Yeah, I know. It was all just so fast, it was spur of the moment kind of thing, ya know?" I tilted my head and laughed a little bit.

"Yeah. I guess. You should still take better care of yourself Sayuri." Kaoru stood up and walked to the door. "Sleep well." He opened the door and closed it right behind him. _Care about me? None of them have any reason to. I'm leaving again soon and they'll all continue on with their lives._ I hardly had five minutes to myself when there was another knock at the door. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Come in." I said to the stranger behind the door.

"It's just me." Kyoya announced. He was shirtless with nothing but a towel wrapped around his shoulders. I looked away because I know my cheeks were pink as they could be. "Is something the matter?" He asked walking closer to me and sitting in front of me on the bed. I shook my head and he smirked. "Good, because it's time to talk." His face dropped and he crossed his legs Indian style and face me completely.

"Huh?"

"Take off your hoodie." Kyoya ordered. _Perv._

"Why?"

"Because i'm not dense Sayuri. I know your secret so there's no point in hiding it anymore." It sounded as though he was talking daggers at me.

"I don't have a secret."

"Then why not take off your hoodie?" He retorted.

"I'm cold." I replied sharply

"Fair enough. Roll your sleeves up." Kyoya demanded

"No."

"You might as well give it up. There is no point in hiding it anymore." He glared at me

"I'm not hiding anything. Go away."

"Why? Because going away makes things better doesn't it?" The sarcasm dripped from his voice like a broken tea pitcher.

"Stop. Why are you even in here?" _Just go away._

"You know why. I'm here to help you." _Why won't he just leave me alone?_

"You aren't doing anything but annoying me."

"Why won't you roll your sleeves up?" _Because i'm embarrassed_

"I don't want to."

"Look Sayuri. We can do this all night. I'm not leaving this room and neither are you until we talk about this." He explained to me. "Either you're going to let me help you and be here for you, or I can hire people to help you."

"I don't need help Kyoya." _Probably do, but not from you._

"Yes you do. Now, tell me, why do you do it?" He asked

"Do what?" _Stop playing stupid. He already knows._

"So this is how we're going to handle this. Alright, sounds like a plan." Kyoya rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm pulling me closer to him.

"What're you doing?" I practically yelled at him. He pushed up my sleeved and traced up and down my wrist. _Please just let me go._

"Are you done acting like you have no idea what i'm talking about, or are we going to continue to go back and forth while you're in denial?"

"Just leave me alone!" I pulled away from him and tears started forming in my eyes.

"Why? Because that's what you're used to isn't it? You're used to moving away after a few months and leaving everyone you've met right?" _Yes._ "Now answer my question, why are you still doing it?" _Still doing it?_

"You've already answered you're own question." I mumbled. His eyes widened as if he had just found out he won the lottery.

"You think you're going to leave and we'll forget about you." I nodded my head at his response. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighed and relaxed onto the bed post. "We aren't going anywhere Sayuri."

"Speak for yourself. You aren't the first person to promise that." I scoffed at him and turned my back away.

"I won't leave." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "I promise. If you move a few hours away that won't stop me from seeing you. I'll be there all the time to take you out on errand runs, just like I already do. If you move across the globe, i'll still visit you at least once a month. Even if I don't see you every day, I swear i'll be your friend. We'll call and text, we'll make plans, you won't lose me. If, for some ungodly reason, the others choose to drop contact with you, I won't." He finished. I felt the bed lighten up behind me. I looked up to see Kyoya bent in front of me. His hair was covering his eyes and he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Why was he being so nice to me? I mean, he's never been rude to me but now he's taking it to another level. I've only known him for a few months, he had no reason to act like this towards me. We've only hung out a handful of times outside of school and the host club.

"I've never given you a reason to not trust me, have I?" He interrupted my thoughts with his question. I shook my head.

"No."

"Then please stop this. I care about your well being, and I know the others do too. You don't have to talk about it, because you've made it clear." Kyoya brushed his thumb across my cheek. I felt my face heat up meaning there were probably several pink streaks running across my face. "Promise you'll stop?" He whispered at me.

"Promise."

"Promise you'll talk to me about it? Whenever you're feeling just a little upset, or even when you're more than just a little. Anytime doing that even crosses your mind, you have to promise you'll talk to me about it." I thought about it for a minute. _Everytime? Could I really do that?_ I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. "Say it." He demanded.

"I promise." I replied. I saw a smile cross his face as he stood up fully.

"Good. Now, to another point." His smiled quickly dropped. _What else have I done?_ "Never, and I absolutely mean never, do what you did today again." I furrowed my eyebrows. _Was he serious?_

"Kyoya, what else was I supposed to do?" I snapped at him. I noticed his jaw tighten and him cut his eyes at me.

"What if we hadn't gotten there yet? What if you had gotten hurt Sayuri? What if he were to of done the unthinkable to you?" Kyoya stepped closer to me and talked down as if he were better than me.

"What if? That's what all of your sentences started out with. They didn't happen." I defended myself. He mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out. I watched him drop his towel and before I could blink I was pushed down on the bed with my wrists trapped above me.

"You know Sayuri, you've been making yourself really vulnerable today." Kyoya whispered to me as his body hovered over mine. _Is this his way of trying to make a point?_

"I get it Kyo. You're a man and since I trust you so much it wouldn't be hard for you to completely throw away my trust and have your way with me. Today was different though. I didn't trust those guys and I was fully aware of what could have happened. I would have rather put myself in that position than have that girl have to go through it." I saw Kyoya's face bundle up in confusion.

"That's not the point you idiot. You can't go putting yourself in those situations Sayuri. You just can't. I worry about you. We really really do." He raised his voice at me. I mean yeah, I do feel bad that they've had to worry over me.

"I know." I sighed in defeat. "And I'm sorry Kyoya. It won't happen again." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Promise?" _What was it with him and promises?_

"I promise Kyoya." I answered truthfully. _Well as truthful as possible._ He pushed himself off of me and adjusted his glasses.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Sleep well, there's a storm coming in. If you need me i'm three doors down."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Soooo... Did you guys notice the sentence Kyoya got tongue tied in? What about the band reference? -3 doors down- *wink wink* gosh i'm such a loser.**


	5. Lobeliaaaaaahhh

**Author's Note:  
** I'm back and super excited! I re-read some of the last four chapters i've posted and noticed a few spelling errors. I'm hoping for none this chapter! But who knows...Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

"So Ouran hosts it every year?" I asked Tamaki while sitting beside him on the piano stool.

"Mhm. It's not mandatory, so you don't have to go to it." He explained. A lot of talk was going on about the exposition and how hectic the next few days would be. I found it very interesting though. Hopefully i'll have enough time to check it out.

"Tamaki, we have twenty-five minutes until the host club starts. Don't you think you should be dressed?" The velvety voice i've become accustomed to said entering the room wearing medieval armor. I laughed silently to myself at how marvelously feminine he looked.

"Is it that time already?" The blond said frantically looking up at the clock on the wall. "I bid you good-bye mademoiselle." He kissed my hand and ran off. I rolled my eyes and laugh. You'd think after so many years he wouldn't bother acting like that.

"So, what was so hilarious when I walked in the room?" Kyoya asked stepping closer.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked down and I saw you laugh. Does something amuse you?" He raised an eyebrow and nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I shook my head and started walking past him.

"But uh, the way that outfit highlights your skin tone makes you look very gorgeous." I ended our conversation as I hurried out of his sight and towards the twins.

"Sayuri!" They both said in unison.

"You look very yellow, as always." Kaoru sarcastically commented on my dress.

"Thanks, you two look like you're ready to save the princess." I stuck my tongue out. I watched as Hikaru's face morphed into a face I never liked seeing.

"Hey boss!" He started calling for Tamaki. _Fuck._

"Yes?" He responded hopping around on one foot. "Make it quick. This boot isn't wanting to go on."

"Sayuri is always here before the club ever starts.." Hikaru started.

"And she never wants to be hosted anymore.." Kaoru continued. _Where were they going with this?_

"So why doesn't she start dressing up and hosting with us!" They said together. Tamaki's face lit up with excitement. He dropped the boot from his hand and walked towards me.

"She's really popular with the ladies anyways, they're always asking her for advice." Tamaki acknowledged more-so to himself.

"I think it's a great idea! Then we can dress her in cute frilly dresses Tama-chan!" Honey added in. No one was helping my situation.

"Hm. I'll have to consult with my adviser." The blond pointed to the sky. "Mommy dear!" Everyone's eyes followed Tamaki while he pranced over to Kyoya. "How do you feel about Sayuri joining the host club?" Kyoya looked towards me with a smirk.

"She doesn't seem to thrilled about it.." He started to answer. "But, it would be a good way to attract more guests and it would open a wider range for cosplay." Kyoya finally finished.

"Then it's settled!" Tamaki announced. "Tomorrow is your first day as a part of our team!"

"Hey boss. Not meaning to interrupt or anything but, uh, club starts in three minutes and none of us are in position." Kaoru added in.

"Everyone! In your positions!" Tamaki yelled grabbing his boot and running to the couch. I walked towards the back and felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to see Kyoya.

"That was for mocking me earlier." He whispered down to me. I opened my mouth to shoot something back at him but before I could he dropped my arm and continued walking. _Asshole._

I sat down at a small table towards the back of the room and opened my phone. It had vibrated earlier but I never bothered to check it while Tamaki and I were playing piano.

 _Kyo: Coffee and donuts after the club?_

I rolled my eyes and smiled. He doesn't even like donuts.

 _Sure_

I typed down and closed my phone. The doors had opened a minute or so ago but I wasn't really paying any attention.

* * *

"Men are just lowly life forms who don't care about anything other than perpetuating their testosterone latent image. By protecting us he's actually attempting to disguise the fact that he is weak and unable of even protecting himself." I heard a females voice say. I got up and walked closer. I had no idea what was going on but whatever it was, it was really about to get interesting.

"You're such a clever girl, Hinagiku." A girl with long, wavy hair said. They weren't Ouran students. They must be here for the exposition. I walked behind the main couch and tapped Kyoya on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"It seems as though these girls have come to start nothing but trouble." He mumbled back.

" Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Tamaki asked while shaking his prop sword up and down on his shoulder. "Fine then. What do women like you want to hear?" A piano sounded in the distant and I watched as another girl appeared. Except this girl had Haruhi by the shoulder.

"Maybe, something like, I would never leave my lover alone. If we fight, it'll be together. If we fail, we fail together. Even if I were to die, I promise you that I will never leave your side, my love." The new girl said while dancing around with Haruhi and kissing her hand. That sent Tamaki into a frenzy.

"Benibara, we thought you'd never show." The shorter girl said while walking out of the doors. Followed by the taller girl.

"What are we going to do with you?" The other asked. She examined Haruhi for a moment. "So tell us where you found this lovely young lady." _They knew she was a girl?_

"I just met her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy, but I knew the truth. She has such pretty maidenly eyes." The drama that this girl brought on was intense. She could honestly give Tamaki a run for his money.

"So, why are they rubbing all over Haruhi's legs?" I rounded the couch and sat beside Kyoya.

"No idea. Tamaki won't be having it for much longer though." As if on cue Tamaki rushed forwards.

"Don't go touching my Haruhi without asking my permission!"

"Leave her alone!" The clearly more dominant girl yelled punching Tamaki right in the face. My eyes widened and I stood up. There was no need to get so physical. Kyoya grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him but he wasn't even looking up.

"She punched me. She's so violent." Tamaki whimpered and backed up quickly.

"Get a hold of yourself." Honey said holding onto Usa-Chan tightly.

"Guess the rumors we heard are true. You guys are just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you." The main girl said walking into the music room. Kyoya let my wrist go and stood up. He pushed his glasses up and propped a hand on his hip. _So sassy._

"Those uniforms. I assume you ladies are from Lobelia girls' academy." He scanned each girl up and down.

"That's correct." They all responded together and tossed their clothes off. _What the hell?_

"Lobelia!" _And now they're singing_

"Lobelia!" _Why are they singing?_

"Lobelia!" _He flipped a switch_

"St. Lobelia academy, high school 2nd-year, Benio Amakusa." The more masculine girl finally introduced herself.

"2nd-year student, Chizuru Maihara." The wavy haired one said while fanning her face.

"1st-year student, Hinako Tsuwabuki." The shortest one finished.

"We are the members of St. Lobelia academy's white lily league, also known as..." Benio started

"The Zuka Club!" The three of them smiled and emerged in exquisite costumes. I watched as the host club stared at the zuka club in disbelief.

"The Zuka Club?" Tamaki asked in small fragments. These guys were ridiculously dramatic, and i'm best friends with Tamaki Suoh, so that's saying something. All of a sudden the twins emerged in laughter. Loud booming noises were being made and Renge, The Host Club's manager slowly appeared from a contraption out of the floor.

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka club. I may not know much about instant coffee, but I'm fascinated with girls' schools. St. Lobelia academy, it is truly a woman's world there. The Zuka club is a group of strong young maidens who consider women to be superior in every way. The club prides itself on its 30 year history. It's a society of maidens, by maidens, for maidens. The Zuka club activities include maidens' tea parties, the maiden debate forum, and most importantly, musical reviews performed by the society's top members." Renge explained to all of us. _But why do you know so much?_

"You sure have a vast world of knowledge, Renge." Kyoya told her. _He read my mind._

"Well, I've always admired St, Lobelias. I just couldn't go to school there, though. What would I do without any boys? Maybe Sayuri should transfer though." My face dropped as each of the girls attention was now on me.

"Why! We hadn't even noticed you!" Chizuru exclaimed running over to me.

"What's such a lovely maiden like you doing here?" Benio took me in her arms. _Uncomfortable._

"Um, I go to school here." I said blankly. _Please let me go._

"I'll save you my dear. No need to fret any longer!" _I wasn't fretting until you grabbed me._

"A maiden's beauty. It means possessing a spirit pure enough to not give in to power or to lust." Chizuru started.

"As a girl, you...For a girl, you...We've had quite enough of all your oppressive male contempt for woman kind." Hinako finished. Benio let me go after kissing my hand. I quickly scurried over to the host club. They were all looking very bored.

"And our pride... comes from having meaningful relationships based on equality. Because with the same sex. And yes, that includes relationships of love." Benio added with a fake mustache on. The twins yawned.

"Whatever. We're so over it." The gingers rolled their eyes while they played video games.

"I find it hard to believe that you silly boys have nothing to say about our sublime female love." Hinako scoffed.

"So, what're you writing down Kyo-Chan?" I asked sitting beside him at the end of the sofa. He shut his book and looked over at me.

"Nothing. I see those girls haven't left yet." He motioned to the three of them continuing on.

"Nope, but it looks like they're getting ready to leave." I watched them all stand right up. Benio strutted over to me while dragging Haruhi on her side.

" And to think they're dragging these sweet young girl's down with them." She started. She grabbed me and slung me on the same side as Haruhi. Haruhi waved at me with a nervous smile. I gave her the same one back. "The host club's president may be a pretty little halfer. But he shouldn't be using his looks to create a fictitious romance. Attempting to fool the heart of a pure young maiden is demeaning. Your so-called club activities are nothing more than debasing macho fantasies. I promise you. We will bring you guys down. The Ouran host club will be abolished." This was all utter rage. She wasn't even screaming anymore, it was all just non-sense. I looked over adn watched Kyoya push his glasses up and give each of the girls and fake smile.

"I see. I understand your concern. But do you think maybe we could finish this later?" Kyoya asked.

"Are you saying you aren't going to face us?" Benio glared at him. Haruhi tapped my shoulder and pulled me behind her. _What the hell?_

* * *

"Hey, sorry for dragging you around. I'm gonna make them some coffee and maybe it'll calm the situation down." Haruhi smiled and heated up three cups of water.

"Good idea."

"I was just on my way back when I ran into her. Hopefully they'll go away soon so we can go on with our day."

"Yeah. Oh, have you heard the news?" I asked while passing Haruhi the instant coffee.

"What news?"

"I'm going to be a host tomorrow?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Everyone approved?"

"Mhm."

"Even Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Oh yeah. He done it out of spite though." I shrugged my shoulders. "I mocked him earlier and he wasn't too thrilled."

"How are you two by the way? We haven't really had a chance to hang out recently." She asked.

"We're going for donuts after the club. You should come stay tonight! It'll be fun!" I couldn't help but sound excited. Haruhi was probably my favorite person to hang out with. All of our conversations were always so calm.

"That sounds great. I'll have to ask my dad first, just text me whenever you get home from being with Kyoya." She responded. "We should probably hurry back over there though, things aren't looking too great." I looked over to see Benio yelling at Honey and Kyoya.

* * *

"Excuse me, we made some coffee. Would you ladies like to have some?" Haruhi rushed over and held the tray in front of her.

"Why yes. Aren't you ladies so sweet?" Benio commented while taking a cup of coffee off the tray.

"You're a real pearl among swine." Chizuru added and took the other cup.

"You know, coffee made by a maiden always has a more fragrant aroma." Benio said wrapping an arm around Haruhi's shoulder.

"But this stuff is just instant."

"How about the five of us have a little tea party!" Chizuru exclaimed.

"You, girls have it all wrong! Don't you see there's nothing to be gained in a romantic relationship between two women? If that were the case, then why did God create Adam and Eve?" Tamaki came running towards us but slipped on a perfectly placed banana peel. A single finger dipped inside the coffee and caused him to jump back dramatically. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot..."

"You've got to be more careful Senpai." Haruhi said pulling out bandages and wrapping them around Tamaki's finger. He looked at his finger in disbelief.

"Thanks Haruhi. Do you always carry around bandages?" He asked.

"No, they were giving them away for free with the purchase of instant coffee." She brushed it off.

"Free?" Tamaki questioned. I looked on as Benio walked behind Haruhi.

"This little conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere. Now that we know what's going on, we can't allow these maidens to stay here. We'll prepare their paperwork and have them transferred to Lobelia at once and welcome them into the Zuka club." Benio snatched Haruhi up and ran over to me. My eyes widened.

"Um, hold on a second. I don't really think I want to transfer." I threw my hands up in defense.

"Yeah, there must be some misunderstanding. I mean, you called Senpai a halfer." _Because he is_

"'Cause he is a halfer. He's half French and half Japanese." Honey interjected in the conversation. A sweat drop came onto Haruhi's forehead.

"Oh well. Uh anyway, I don't think it's fair for you to pick on the host club just because you don't think they have the same history as you do." I added in trying to help my friend.

"We barely have any history. We were just founded two years ago." Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, the boss created it whenever he started high school here." Kaoru continued. I heard Haruhi sigh.

"Be that as it may, saying their club activity is only held to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean, it's not like the host club's charging their guests or anything." She shrugged and smiled.

"Yeah, it's all just for fun." I added.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a charge." Kyoya started pulling out his computer. "We do have a point system. We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website." _Fuck._ "Check this out, Haruhi. Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of 30,000 yen. Good for you." He smiled and began typing.

"What! But I thought I'd lost that pencil. Why didn't you tell me about this before, Kyoya senpai? I had no idea you were collecting money." Haruhi started ranting.

"So, you thought we were all just working here as volunteers? While it's not much because of the expensive organizing events, we happen to make a small profit from the online auctions."

"You can't sell other people's thing without asking permission. That's stealing!"

"Yeah! She had the right to her pencil! Have you guys ever struggled in not having a pencil in class and having to ask to borrow one? It sucks. Because then you go home and forget to put another pencil in your bookbag and have to ask to borrow another pencil!" I ranted on with Haruhi.

"Waah. I'm sorry, Haruhi. It's not like we were hiding it from you. Here, you can have mine. It's got a cute teddy bear on it." Tamaki apologized and held up a pencil with a bear eraser on it.

"Senpai, I don't want your pencil." Haruhi denied it.

"Oh you poor maidens, I can't believe they've deceived you two." Chizuru said while all three of the girls surrounded us.

"Hey, why don't you girls just dump these losers and come with us?" Hinako asked. _No._

"Hold on, Hinagiku. This young maiden's had quite a day. We'll give you some time to think about it. We'll come back for your answer tomorrow. Well then, adieu." Benio said finally leaving. _Thank you so much._

"I better get going. I've got some thinking to do." Haruhi said leaving the room. I looked down. I can't believe how little I actually know about this club. They have an online auction for crying out loud. This is ridiculous.

"Yeah, me too. We'll have to reschedule tonight Kyoya, i've got other plans. Sorry." I mumbled leaving behind Haruhi.

 _To be continued..._


	6. you don't even like donuts

**Author's note:  
Hey guys! Um, well, i've gotten over 100 views which made me really happy! And I have 1 follower! Which makes me even more happy! Thank you guys for actually reading my story. It means so so much to me. Also, ignore the names of the chapters...I don't like calling them by chapter numbers so I just kinda...yeaaah...Btw, this will probably be a pretty short chapter**

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

"Hey Haruhi! Wait up!" I called after the girl who was a little ways in front of me. She stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Hey! Sorry, I thought you were going off with Kyoya?" She questioned me.

"I was, but then all of that happened. I think I need a host club break." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed.

"Yeah, I feel you." She agreed. "I'll go ahead and message my dad and ask him if I can stay if you want!" She laughed and brought out her cell phone.

"Definitely. It'll be a nice break considering we haven't hung out in a few weeks." I said with a smile.

"So those Lobelia girls.." She trailed off. I rolled my eyes and grunted.

"Yeah, they're something." I mumbled.

"They're very physical that's for sure."

"Oh, without a doubt. I was so uncomfortable that entire time." I responded. She started nodding her head rapidly.

"You'd think they'd understand after I jerked away from them so many times."

"I know! And can you believe they yelled at Honey-Senpai?" I added in disbelief.

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

 _Did I just get rejected?_

"Gentlemen, just think about it." Tamaki started off. I looked up from my laptop to pay more attention. "Haruhi may be basically indifferent, but if she had to choose, we know that she tends to favor mens clothing. And besides, when she first joined the host club didn't she say something about entertaining girls wouldn't be half bad?" Tamaki asked looking back from the window at which he was standing. The twins both nodded. "And Sayuri, she is completely a girl. She dresses in feminine clothes and enjoy's everything any typical woman would want. Her and Haruhi have always gotten along perfectly, so if Haruhui goes, why would Sayuri want to stick around a bunch of men." He looked down with a pained expression on his face. "Maybe the Zuka Club would be better for them." He admitted. _He has a point._

"They're going to transfer away!?" Honey started crying.

"What are we going to do?" Hikaru questioned frantically.

"Haruhi's so smart passing Lobelias entry exams would be so easy, and Sayuri's rich enough to pay to go to the academy." Kaoru followed in his brothers tracks.

"And Lobelia Academy has the funds to pay off Haruhi's debt if she chooses to go there, which gives Sayuri no reason to stay." I started thinking about it more.

"Mhm." Mori added in.

"Calm down gentlemen! It'll be alright. I have a plan!" Tamaki announced.

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

 _Kyo: We'll go tomorrow after the club then?_

I checked my phone and rolled my eyes.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked walking out of my bathroom with her Ouran uniform in hand.

"Kyoya. He just messaged me about going out tomorrow since I canceled on him today." I explained. She sat her uniform down and sat down on the day bed across from me.

"Do you not want to? I thought you two had a thing for each other?" A blush spread across my face.

"And who told you that?" I objected to her thoughts.

"No one. I just thought it was obvious." I furrowed my eyebrows and she smiled. "You two go out to eat after school at least once a week, right?" I nodded. "He's brought you your favorite coffee to school every morning for the past two weeks. You guys text every day. I mean come on, you've even picked out his outfits. It's pretty established that you two are in the process of becoming a couple." Haruhi explained. I laughed nervously and with a red cheeks.

"We're not going to be a couple Haruhi. I'm bound to be moving soon, and he's too established in school and the host club to bother with a relationship right now." I countered her argument.

"Really? Then why is he getting so offended that you canceled on him?" Before I could answer Haruhi continued on with her phone in hand. "And why did he just text me asking if we got home safe and why you haven't messaged him back." My mouth dropped open as Haruhi read off the messages.

"You know, you'd think after rejecting someone they'd leave you alone." I huffed and starting typing on my phone. "He's so annoying." Haruhi started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" I asked her confused.

"Kyoya? Annoying? Have you met Tamaki? Or The twins? Kyoya's annoying? You've seriously got to be kidding me." She said wiping her eyes of happy tears.

"Maybe that Lobelia school wouldn't be half bad." I mumbled.

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

 _Why isn't she messaging me back?_

"Hey Kyoya, you okay?" Tamaki asked walking over with his bags in hand.

"Yeah." I responded. I closed my laptop and peered down at my phone again. Nothing.

"So, you and Sayuri had plans?" He inquired walking beside me as I made my way down the hall of Ouran. I nodded. "What kind of plans?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Oh give it up Kyoya, you want to date my beautiful best friend don't you?" The blond asked dramatically and with a huge smile on his face.

"No."

"Then why have you been being so flirty towards her?"

"I have no idea what you mean." I responded walking out the doors of the academy and sitting down on a bench outside.

"Yes you do Kyoya. I'm not a complete idiot." _I wouldn't put any money on that._ "You bring her coffee every morning. You take her to get food all of the time. Kyoya, you even care what you're wearing around her. It's not normal for you to act this way, and it's not going to take everyone long to notice the difference." He nagged me.

"What makes you think I care what I wear just because i'm around her?"

"You've asked me whether you should wear the red or white shirt. I asked why and you said it didn't matter, but Sayuri has the picture of you two at the water fountain framed on her wall, and you're wearing that red shirt I picked out." I crossed my legs and looked away. _I don't have feelings for her._ "It's okay to admit it. You can't deny your feelings for the rest of your life mon ami." He laughed and walked off. "Anyways, my rides here. I'll see you tomorrow!"

I only do those things because I enjoy her company. I don't have feelings for her. I don't have feelings for anyone. She wouldn't benefit me in any form anyways.

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

"So, you're finally texting him back?" Haruhi asked. She put in another movie and scooted backwards.

"Only for a little while. He's about to go to bed, mind if he calls for a few minutes?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Go ahead. He seemed pretty concerned earlier."

"Thank you." I looked down at my phone and texted him the okay for him to call. My phone started vibrating right as I sent the text.

"Hello?" I said in an almost too sweet voice.

 _"Hey, what are your plans for tomorrow? Are you actually considering going to Lobelia?"_

"I don't know Kyoya. Can we just leave that conversation alone? I don't even like hearing that name." I said with a sigh.

 _"Of course. Why did you decide to cancel our plans so last minute like that?"_

"Because I was fed up with all of you and needed a break."

 _"Is that the same reason why you wouldn't text me back?"_

"Mhm. I didn't mean to worry you though, I'll start telling you if I made it home though. Even if we're not happy with each other. Sorry."

 _"It's fine Sayuri. I understand."_

"Today has been hectic anyways, I really just wanted to come home and relax."

 _"Tomorrow we'll go out then?"_

"I promise. This time I won't cancel."

 _"Good."_

"Anyways, i'm going to let you go. We're about to watch a movie."

 _"Right. I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"_

"I don't know. I think I may just go straight to class."

 _"Oh, okay. Well, sleep well. I'll see you after school then."_

"Yeah. Goodnight."

I closed my phone and looked at Haruhi who was drifting off on the couch. I walked over to my closet and pulled down a blanket. My phone vibrated violently on my bed as I started to cover Haruhi. _Which one of them is it now?_

"Hello?"

 _"You can't transfer Say-Chan!"_

"It's 9:30 Tamaki, why are you calling me?"

 _"Because Haruhi won't answer my calls. I think she's ignoring me."_

"She's sleeping Senpai. Something you should be doing."

 _"But I can't go to sleep comfortably knowing I might lose my two darling girls tomorrow."_

"I'm going to hang up. Goodnight Tamaki! See you tomorrow."

 _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

* * *

"So, young maiden, where is your friend? I think it's about time to come up with an answer." I heard a terrifying familiar voice before I rounded the corner. I was walking towards the music room, hoping to avoid seeing any of the Lobelia girls but I was sadly mistaken. They had already gotten Haruhi cornered.

"Um, i'm right here. But I really don't think an answer is really necessary on my half. I've made my decision." I announced walking up on the four of them. Benio's eyes shot open like she had just won the lottery.

"Great, let's go confront those Ouran host club idiots and set things straight once and for all!" Chizuru shouted grabbing my arm and dragging me closer to the host club doors.

"Set what straight?" Haruhi asked while being dragged along behind me.

"That you should come with us and be with people of your own kind!" Benio replied and shoved open the doors. Everything was dark. Why was everything dark. This isn't good.

"Ouran!" _What?_

"Ouran!" _Why?_

"Ouran!" _This is what they come up with?_

"Ouran!" _This was without a doubt Tamaki's idea._

"Ouran!' _Oh my god._

"Ouran!" _This is actually happening._

 _"_ Host Club!" _This is the best day of my life._

"Oh girls, welcome back!" Tamaki greeted us. He was wearing a pink and red ball gown with caked on makeup all over his face.

"Look! I'm a princess now!" Honey added in while dancing around us.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of women kind?" Benio scoffed and stepped in front of us.

"No, that's not it at all. Everything's going according to plan." I stood there in shock as I eyeballed each boy. "Our strategy is guaranteed to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebie campaign. My dears, you ladies have all lived sheltered lives at Lobelia, so you might not know, that commoners are weak. They have a weakness for free things. Girls, you may be distracted by the Zuka club. But choose us. And you gain not only a host club full of brothers but sisters as well. See. This way, you can experience feminine bonding while staying in the host club. Isn't that a great idea? Aren't I pretty?" Tamaki whispered to the both of us. So this was his fool proof plan huh? Hilarious.

"We're the Hitachiin sisters. Which one of us is prettier?" The twins gathered in front of us.

"Listen, You two can call me big sis from now on." Honey pranced in front of us dragging Usa-Chan behind him. Kyoya and Mori strutted behind him. _This is gold and i'm never going to let him live it down._

"Why you... Do you idiots really think you can win them over like this? I've had enough of your fooling around." Benio complained, but before she could finish Haruhi bursted out laughing.

"This is too much. I don't even get what you're trying to do. I knew you were a bunch of goofballs, but geez..." She carried on. I brushed my fingers through my hair and chuckled a little.

"You all definitely look...unique." I added. The twins and Haruhi ran around chasing Haruhi while she couldn't quit laughing. I walked over to Kyoya with a huge grin. "Don't you look pretty?"

"You know what happened last time you mocked me." He warned.

"Yeah, these girls busted in, I canceled on you, and you complained all night because I wouldn't text you back." I stuck my tongue out. "Good times, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"This was his idea." Kyoya motioned towards Tamaki.

"Okay, enough of this. Have you two maiden's made a choice?" Benio pushed the two boys back and looked at Haruhi and I.

"I have. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was really nice of you to invite me to join your school but i'm really happy where i'm at. These guys are my friends. I already had my mind made up, and I wouldn't leave them unless it was absolutely necessary." I responded a little too quickly in my opinion.

"Yeah, I have too. I'm sorry but your club's not for me. I think the idea of a girls' school is great. And your views are very unique and interesting. But I came to this school with a goal and a plan for my future. So while I appreciate your offer, I really already knew that I was never going to leave Ouran academy." Haruhi gave her answer as well.

"Hold on. If you knew you weren't going to leave, then why did you guys act so angry yesterday?" Tamaki questioned. He is completely oblivious to everything around him.

"How would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking you? I really liked that mechanical pencil. It was easy to write with." The two of them started bickering. It was so clear Tamaki liked her. If only Haruhi could see that.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am?" I jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Quit doing that. And if you're thinking that Tamaki should really admit that he likes Haruhi then yes, I am." I turned around and smiled at Kyoya. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and wrote something down in his notebook. "What do you write in that anyways?" I asked trying to peak. He turned away and slammed the notebook shut.

"Nothing."

"We're not going to give up on you, two maidens." Benio announced as she twirled around the room. "I swear this to you. Some day, we'll come and rescue you from this place. And when we do, we'll abolish the Ouran host club. Well, adieu."All three of the girls twriled behind Benio and out of the room. _Finally._

"I thought they'd never leave." I sighed and turned to walk out the room behind them. _I can't believe they cross-dressed._

"Where are you going? I believe you promised we'd go out after school was over." Kyoya trailed behind me.

"With you wearing that?" I whipped around and scanned him from top to bottom.

"I have a change of clothes."

* * *

"So Kyoya, why are we getting donuts? You don't even eat them."

"I remember you mentioned how much you liked this place last time we came. I thought you could use a cheat day." Kyoya shrugged and sipped on his coffee.

"Cheat day?" _Surely he doesn't know i'm working out._

"You just signed up for a gym membership and you've been packing your own lunches recently. It wasn't hard to figure out." He carried on as he brought out his laptop from his bag.

"How did you know I got a gym membership?" _Creeper._

"So, you and Haruhi have gotten really close." _Did he just ignore my question._

"You can't just ignore someones questions like that Kyo. It's not very polite." I folded my arms and turned my head away from him.

"Neither is canceling plans last minute either." My mouth dropped open. _Why was he so stuck on the fact I re-arranged plans._

"Whatever. You're a real pain you know." He didn't respond but I saw the corner of his lip jerk up in a smirk.


	7. sad sayuri is sad

**Author's Notes:  
** Hey guys! So, I have 2 followers and i've been added to a community! Which idk, that's pretty exciting for me. I'm so so happy that this story is growing and hopefully my follow rate will as well! I love you smol beans so v much! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

 _No, no this isn't happening._ I hurried over to the side of my bed and looked for my phone under my pillow. Tears were running down my cheeks and I could hardly make anything out. I felt around for a few seconds and was finally able to grab hold of it. I wiped my blurry eyes and flipped it open. _Kyoya._ I pressed the call button as hard as I could and pressed the phone against my ear. _Please answer Kyo, please._

 _"Hello?"_ A muffled voice came from the other end. I had woken him up. I breathed deeply for a moment trying to calm myself down before speaking.

"Come over. Please." I begged him. I didn't want to leave my house, I didn't want to leave my room, I just wanted to lay here and cry. None of this was fair. Once everything starts falling into place they start falling right back out.

 _"On my way."_ He responded in a much clearer tone than before. The phone beeped meaning he had hung up.

I sat on my bed with tear stained cheeks trying to pull myself together before he got here. None of this made any sense to me. Everything was okay yesterday, and the day before. There were no signs of anything happening. There are always signs of bad things happening in this house hold. Always. Why was now any different? There was a knock on my door. _There's no possible way he got here that fast._

"Sayuri-Sama, would you like some tea?" Maho asked as she creaked open my door. I shook my head.

"No, i'm okay. Kyoya-Senpai is coming over. Just let him in, I have a headache." I instructed her. She nodded and left the room. I got up from the bed and dimmed the lights. Today was the absolute worst day of my life.

* * *

My door was pushed open violently and shut in the same manner. I looked up from my fort of blankets to see Kyoya walk into my room and stare down at me. He sat down on the floor and without saying anything, he engulfed me and all of my blankets in a hug. We sat there for a while just like that. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheek or onto his shirt. I broke the hug and shimmied the blankets off of me. When I opened my mouth to speak Kyoya cut me off.

"I know what happened. You don't have to talk about it." He emptied his mouth out. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't be. I told you to call me if you ever needed me." He smiled back at me. I loved when he genuinely smiled. It made me feel so warm.

"I just didn't want to be alone. I'm so sad and I don't know how to handle myself right now. I just feel absolutely miserable." I sobbed. He positioned himself beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"I promise it'll be okay. I know what you're going through, and time will heal most of it. I promise you'll make it through this though." Kyoya said squeezing my shoulder.

"I don't even want to physically move anymore." I mumbled on.

"What movie are you thinking? Disney or are you more into those romance movies?" I furrowed my brows and looked up at the boy who was scrolling down his phone.

"What?"

"I'm about to call and order a movie for your tv, movies make everyone feel a little better. I've always liked Peter Pan." He didn't even break eye contact with his phone. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Peter Pan sounds perfect." I agreed. His eyes shot down to me and he smiled.

"You look better with a smile. I don't like seeing you upset." He commented and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

So that's what we did for the next 5 hours of my life. We watched Disney movies. It wasn't until I heard his stomach growl did I stop to think about the last time I had eaten. Ramen sounded good, but I didn't want take out.

"Hey Kyoya." I said as I paused the entrance for Hercules.

"Hm?" He looked down at his lap where my head rested.

"Chicken or beef?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just choose one." I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Beef." He said with a look of confusion.

"You stay here. I'll be back in about 7 minutes." I stood up and left my room in a hurry. _I wonder if he's ever had packaged ramen?_

* * *

"It's been 9 minutes." Was the first thing I heard when I opened the door to my room.

"Oh hush. I made us food." I said sitting down two bowls of packaged ramen on the floor in front of him.

"What is this?"

"Ramen. Packaged ramen. I made you beef with cajun powder because I know you like spicy foods." I sat beside him and smiled. "And there's bottled water in the mini fridge."

"I could have ordered us take out." He walked over to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water.

"I know, but I don't want take out." I told him. I started eating the ramen and looked outside. "What time are you going home Kyo?" He looked out the window as well and shrugged.

"Probably after this movie. But when I get home i'm calling you."

"Why?"

"Because I know how you're going to get after I leave. You're going to get sad and you won't go to sleep tonight. I'll call you until you fall asleep." He instructed and starting eating the food.

"And just how in the world do you know all of this?" I smiled and said in a sarcastic tone. I looked at him and could tell he was thinking about something.

"I lost my mother when I was 10." He said quickly and sighed afterwards. My face fell.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean t.."

"It's fine. It was seven years ago, i'm honestly okay." Kyoya responded and continued eating. I never knew anything about him losing his mother. I thought I knew almost everything about him.

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"Hey, why isn't Tamaki-Senpai or Sayuri at school today?" I heard Haruhi ask when she first opened the doors to the club room.

"You don't know.." Hikaru started to answer her

"What happened yesterday?" Kaoru finished his brothers sentence.

"Uh uh. What happened?" Haruhi asked. I was writing down arrangements for the club during this upcoming week. It was clear we'd be without both of them for the rest of it anyways.

"Sayuri's mom was in a terrible accident and she passed away." Hikaru explained. They really shouldn't be airing her business like that, but it was all over the news.

"Yeah, we didn't find out until last night and Sayuri's phone was busy when we tried calling her and she hasn't answered our texts today either." Kaoru carried on.

"Well, why is Tamaki-Senpai out too?"

"Tama-Chan and Say-Chan grew up together. They're like best friends, so I guess Tama-Chan is pretty upset about it too." Honey chimed in.

"So are we still carrying on with the host club this week?" I noticed all eyeballs were on me.

"Are we Kyoya-Senpai?" Hikaru inquired.

"Yeah, you are technically in charge now with Tamaki not being here." _That's right. I am. Damn._

"Not for today. We will tomorrow though." I started thinking about it. Tomorrow is the funeral, she asked me to go. I sighed. "Carry on with normal club duties. I won't be here." I shut my notebook and stood up.

"Wait, who's in charge?" The twins asked in unison. I shrugged and made my way to the door.

"Honey-Senpai." I said and walked down the hallway. I heard a pair of shoes clicking behind me.

"Hey! Senpai wait!" Haruhi's voice carried through the empty halls. "Hey." She said more quietly as she caught up to me. "I know you'd know, is she okay?" Haruhi asked with wondering eyes. I clenched my jaw.

"I was with her yesterday. She's obviously distraught and very upset. Tamaki has been with her all day today though."

"Are you going to see her today?"

"For a moment." I responded.

"Will you tell her to message or call me? I understand if she doesn't, but please, she's one of my best friends and I feel terrible that I was the only one who didn't know." Haruhi stopped walking and looked outside at the rain.

"I will."

"Thank you Senpai." She smiled at me. I nodded and continued walking out into the rain. "Oh, and Senpai." Haruhi started again. I heard the pitter patter of feet splashing and two arms wrapped around me. I looked behind me and Haruhi had embraced me in a hug. _Why?_ "Thank you for being there for her yesterday..I know she's probably told you that a million times, but she really means a lot to me, and I know she needed you." The girl let me go and I turned around to fully face her. "You're really important to her Kyoya-Senpai. I'm sure you know that by now, but she thinks a lot about you and i'm glad you showed up." I watched the rain fall on her face and pulled out my phone. Her face morphed into confusion and I held a finger up to silence her.

"Come over here. My rides coming, i'm sure she'd love to see you, that's where i'm heading right now." I pulled her arm over to the sidewalk. Her eyes widened in shock.

"No, I don't want to intrude and it's not my place to ju.."

"I'm bringing you. Tamaki could probably use some cheering up too." I interrupted her. The limousine pulled around and we got in right away.

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

Tamaki and I played piano almost all day today. We took small breaks to listen to new music and eat, but neither of us had talked much. It was a very silent and rainy day. This was one of the only days I had ever been around Tamaki without laughing. I hated today. Today was the second worst day of my life. I looked up at the clock and realized school was out. That meant Kyoya should be on his way.

"Hey, Kyoya just messaged me asking what you wanted we wanted to eat because you aren't answering your phone." Tamaki said from the other side of the piano.

"Tell him it's in my room charging. Um, I don't know. Fried rice sounds good to me if he just wants to get take out." I answered him. I watched him looked down at his phone and begin typing. "But tell him from that one place by the stuffed animal shop. The one with that sells rubber chopsticks. He'll know what you're talking about." I added in. Tamaki nodded and continued to type.

"So you two seem to be pretty close." Tamaki commented after shutting his phone. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I mean, you and Kyoya seem to be getting pretty cozy in the host club lately." Tamaki started teasing.

"Quit it. We're only friends. I have absolutely no feelings for him." I scoffed and walked out of the room. What is it with people thinking Kyoya and I have a thing.

"I know he likes you." Tamaki ran after me.

"Oh really?" I questioned him sarcastically.

"Well, it's not really a fact but I have an idea." He whined. I walked into my room and sat at my vanity.

"Why are you doing your makeup gorgeous? Is it because your crush is coming over?" Tamaki teased while twirling his fingers through my hair. This was the most lively he had been all day.

"No you idiot. I'm doing it because I want to. Kyoya's seen me with my hair an absolute mess and puffy eyes, I could care less about what he thinks of my looks." I can't believe he actually thinks I care about that kind of stuff. I just don't want to look like a total drag this time.

"Well i'm glad you aren't too worried princess, because a limousine just pulled around." I smiled to myself. I grabbed a brush and quickly ran it through my nappy hair. "You seem pretty excited." Tamaki gave me a knowing smile. I smiled back at him and grabbed my phone off the charger.

 _Kyo- What do you want to eat?_

 _Kyo- Say-chan? Are you ever going to answer me?_

 _Kyo- It'd be nice to get a text back every once in a while._

 _Kyo- Whatever, i'm messaging Tamaki. I've already tried calling you more than enough._

Woops. I guess I should start checking my phone. I didn't ignore him on purpose though. Not like i'm doing with the twins. The door opened and I looked up. I noticed someone else was following him though. _Haruhi._

"Hey!" I exclaimed and ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her instinctively. "I've missed you!" She smiled back at me and laughed.

"I've missed you too."

"I've missed you too Haruhi!" Tamaki ran over and started pouting. She laughed at him and gave him a hug too. I turned to face Kyoya and smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said as he set down the food.

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal. They weren't as busy as usual. Probably because of the rain." I shook my head and he scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Thanks for that too, but I meant for bringing Haruhi." I said in a somewhat hushed tone. I walked over and gave him a light hug. That's when I realized how wet my clothes started to get. "You two are soaking wet!" I scolded them. "You guys could catch a cold!"

"Hm. I suppose we are pretty wet." Kyoya commented grabbing the bottom of his coat. I grabbed him by the arm and drug him into my bathroom.

"Stay. I'll be back." I shoved him down on a bench and marched back into my room. I opened my top drawer and found my overly large t-shirts. I grabbed two out. _Hm. Kyoya's much taller than me._ I opened my pants drawer and picked out a pair of pajama pants for Haruhi and a pair of sweatpants that never fit me for Kyoya. I smiled and walked back into the bathroom. My eyes widened and my face heated up. He was shirtless. It wasn't exactly the first time i've seen him shirtless but it was still always a shocker. He looked up and smirked.

"You okay?" He moved closer to my face and I looked away nodding rapidly. I shoved the shirt and sweatpants at him. He unfolded both of them and folded them right back up. "Thank you, but i'm afraid you're clothes are entirely too small." My mouth hung open.

"How? That tshirt is way too big for me! And those pants are so long! I've only tried them on and stepped on them the whole time." He laughed a little and pushed his glasses up.

"You're barely five foot Sayuri. Everything is big on you." He sat the clothes on the counter.

"I'm not that short!" I complained.

* * *

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"So are you offended by that comment?" I asked knowing it would only make her more mad.

"Yes! Because it isn't true!" She stuck her tongue out. _She looked really attractive when she was angry._

"Right. Well, my pants aren't too wet. They'll dry on their own."

"Whatever. I don't care what you're wearing. You're still just Kyoya, now come on." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me out. "Okay Haruhi! I got you a dry shirt and some pajama pants to put on. I really don't want you getting sick!" Sayuri told Haruhi but never let go of my hand.

"Thanks Say-Chan." She smiled and walked past us to the bathroom.

"I'm so glad you brought my little girl to see me today! I've missed her so much!" Tamaki awed over her as she walked away.

"It's been a day." I sighed. I noticed Tamaki eyeballing me. "Is there a problem?" He shook his head.

"No, I just noticed that um.." He trailed off. "Well, I just happened to see that you two are holding hands." He smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. Sayuri immediately let go of my hand and brought it to her chest. I noticed she was blushing, but why?

"I was just dragging him out of the bathroom..." She mumbled and looked down.

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

 _I can't believe I forgot to let his hand go._

"I see. Well, no matter." Tamaki smiled. "Today's gotten more cheerful now that we have our friends here. Right princess?" He asked rushing over to me. I shrugged. _Not really._

"I guess."

* * *

 **Author's OTHER note ;)**

Well, I really like this chapter. It's super sad and everything but idk, I really like it. My super strong head canon for Kyoya is that his mother died at a young age and ye... But, anywho! I may be posting a crack version of this... It was something a friend of mine came up with and it sounds like a good idea. It's basically what runs through my head while i'm writing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I promise more to come!


	8. warm hugs are always nice

**Author's note:  
** Hey y'all! So this is another super sad chapter... it'll touch partially on the funeral but tbh i'm not ready to write all of those scenes because of my own personal reasons.

* * *

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

Today was the day. I got out of bed slowly and checked my phone.

 _Kyo- Hey. I know today isn't going to be the greatest but I promise everything will be okay. I've ordered you a dress to wear today because I know you haven't bothered to look for one. I gave it to Maho yesterday so she'll have it ready for you. Message me when you get there. I'm here for you._

I smiled at my phone. Even though these messaged weren't much most of the time, today it really brightened my spirits. As much as they could be brightened at least. I rolled out of bed and walked to my bathroom. The first thing I noticed was the top of Kyoya's uniform hanging off of my shower bench. You'd think he wouldn't be so forgetful. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water before I started doing my make-up.

"Sayuri-Sama, I've laid out the dress Kyoya-Senpai brought for you yesterday on your bed." Maho said just above a whisper. I jumped a little and looked up into the mirror to see her standing behind me.

"Right. Is Tamaki here yet?" She shook her head and frowned.

"No, but he should be arriving soon. Would you like me to get a pair of shoes and jewelry for you?" She asked perking back up in a smile.

"That would be very much appreciated." I nodded and continued doing my makeup. She disappeared into my closet after that. "Maho, do you happen to know what time it is?" I raised my voice a little to assure she could hear me.

"It was 10:22 last time I checked." She responded. _The funeral starts at 11:30, why isn't Tamaki here yet?_

"Ma chere!" I spoke to soon. "Good morning!" Tamaki announced walking into my bedroom. "Oh is this the dress Kyoya picked out!" _Good morning to you too Tamaki._ "It's so pretty to be black." He walked into the bathroom as I turned around and sprayed my hair with hair spray. He started coughing and backing away.

"Hand me the dress. We need to leave soon." I said looking at Tamaki with a straight face. He gave me a small smiled and nodded.

"Here." He held out the dress and closed the bathroom door. I scanned over it. It was simple but still really pretty. I would trust Kyoya to style my wardrobe. I slipped it on and sighed. _Of course it's a halter style dress._

"Tamaki!" I hollered. He busted open the door with concern on his face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Will you tie this for me?" I stretched my neck to try and look at him and held the two straps behind my neck.

"Sure!" He bounced over and quickly tied them into a bow.

"Thank you." I rushed into my room and slid on a pair of black flats that Maho put out. _No jewelry?_ I shrugged and looked in the mirror.

"You look stunning." Tamaki commented standing beside me.

"Yeah..." I trailed off and looked down at my arms. There were minor hints of scars up and down my arm. It's been a month and a half since I stopped completely. Kyoya's had me doing laser treatment with one of his family doctors. We both agreed that the quicker they fade away the better. I guess he was right on that part. I don't like when people notice, because then they start asking questions. It really bothered me.

"Come on. Let's go ahead and get today over with." Tamaki offered me his arm. I took it and we left the room.

* * *

"I'm ready father." I announced as Tamaki and I made our way to the bottom of the stairwell. My father turned around and smiled.

"You look wonderful Sayuri." He looked up at Tamaki. "And thank you for being with us today. You truly meant a lot to Aiko."

"It's no problem at all sir." Tamaki nodded.

"Who all are you expecting there Sayuri?" My grandfather asked causing my heart to jump a little bit. I blinked for a moment and gathered my thoughts.

"I've only invited one person." I answered politely and turned to face him. He nodded.

"Is it the youngest Ootori son that you've been seeing?" I bit my bottom lip and straightened my posture. _Nobody ever asked about him._

"Yes sir." I noticed my fathers eyebrows raise partially in shock or disbelief. I couldn't really tell. My grandfather nodded.

"I suppose it's about time we leave." He gestured to the door.

This car ride was without a doubt the longest car ride i've ever taken. It felt like an eternity. It was my grandfather, my father, Tamaki and I, all in the same car. The tension was thicker than a billboard. I wondered if my other grandparent's would show up. We did live with them for the majority of my life and it would only be right for them to be there. It was their daughter. Although, they didn't exactly end on the best terms.

* * *

After what felt like eternity the limousine came to a smooth stop. I was more than ready to get out of this vehicle. Tamaki squeezed my hand as the doors opened. I shimmied out as quickly as I could and felt my heart drop. _This is really happening._

"I just messaged Kyoya and let him know we were here. We have twenty minutes to greet everyone. I can stall for about five of those minutes so you can have some personal time with him. I know this is going to get over whelming, but you can do it." He smirked. "We'll go and say hello to everyone and i'll help out the last five minutes." I nodded and followed his lead.

"Oh! Look at my beautiful granddaughter!" A familiar voice echoed. I turned to see my grandparents on my mothers side making their way too me. I smiled at them.

"How have you been?" My grandfather asked me. He had rosy red cheeks and a smile that could light the entire room up. It was almost contagious.

"Um, alright. Focused on school." I answered truthfully.

"Tamaki! My boy! I see that you two are still friends. That's reassuring, you've always gotten along so well with each other." He embraced Tamaki. My grandparents on my mothers side were much more cheerful than my grandfather on my fathers side. They weren't very formal with anything and were always delighted to see Tamaki.

"She is my best friend after all." Tamaki was so enthusiastic. He was always good at putting on an amazing facade. I really envied that about him sometimes.

As happy as I was to finally see my grandparents, I couldn't ignore the lump in my throat. Today was miserable any way I looked at it. Nothing could make it better. I heard Tamaki making conversation with my grandparents but in a blurry kind of tone. I wasn't focused on anything and everything seemed to be going by as if the entire world was unfocused. The lump in my throat kept growing as I watched people carry on casual conversations around me. It's like they came for a get together and not a funeral. It was so messed up.

"Sayuri. I want you to know that we're only a phone call away dear." My grandmother kicked me out of my thoughts while she placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"I know that. I'll always remember." I hugged her tightly and was guided along further into the funeral home with Tamaki.

"It's been so long since i've seen them Sayuri. It was like a cup of fresh water, ya know?" He smiled with a glint in his eye.

"How can you be so happy? We're at a funeral." I snapped at him. I hated how rude I sounded but I couldn't help it. He frowned and stared down at me with sad eyes. He mumbled an apology but it felt like that wasn't enough. Even though he wasn't the one that caused this, I couldn't help but become angrier at him for smiling and being so cheerful. "Forget it. I'm going to walk around." I let go of his arm and walked away. I heard his shoes tap behind me for mere second but then stop.

As I strode away there was a pang of guilt that hit my heart. I felt ashamed for acting so unkind towards Tamaki. He's just been trying to cheer me up and I can only be angry at him for that. I found myself wondering around the hallways of the huge funeral home without an exact destination. I just wanted to be isolated and lost in my thoughts. It wasn't good to be lost in my thoughts, nothing positive ever happened. The buzzing of my phone inside of my clutch was the only noise that surrounded me right now. I snatched the phone from the depths of hair ties and loose change. Without looking at who was calling I answered.

"Hello?"

 _"Where are you?"_ My heart skipped a beat. I was expecting Tamaki but instead got his other half.

"Some hallway. Don't worry, i'm fine."

 _"I'm coming to find you."_

The line went dead. I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes. That lump in my throat was still there and it didn't feel like it was going away anytime soon.

"Sayuri. Tamaki told me you had ran off." A voice interrupted my loose thoughts. I opened my eyes and focused on him.

"Yeah, sorry I never messaged you. A lot's been happening and I just never got my phone out Kyoya." I explained making a few steps towards him. He approached me with a sad smile and starting shaking his head.

"Don't worry about that." He brushed it off. "You look stunning." Kyoya continued on. The only thing is, since he's approached me, he never looked away from my face. I threw that thought out of my head and smiled at him as best as I could.

"Thank you, the dress fit perfectly." He frowned at me.

"You don't have to fake smile. I know you're upset, and that's okay. Pretending like you're doing fine, and that this doesn't bother you..Well, it'll only hurt you more in the end." The way he said that, I knew he wasn't referencing at me thanking him with a smile. There was more behind his tone than just that. I furrowed my eyebrows and let my smile drop.

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not dense. I know as soon as all of this is over, and you leave, only to go back to your house that will be full of people, you'll put that facade on. Because that's what you're supposed to do. You'll go back home and find many faces you've never seen before, and you're going to smile and converse with them as if this didn't just happen. Isn't that right?" The frown on his face never once altered.

"You know just as well as I do how these kinds of things work. It's for the public eye. It's for my fathers business. It's for my grandfathers name. Even though it isn't okay, it's going to have to be for the sake of our social status." I watched as his posture shifted and his eyes surveyed me up and down. He adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"You're right. That doesn't mean you have to act happy all the other times though." Before I could respond he was pulled into a warm hug. "It's okay to relax." Kyoya mumbled. If I could just stay here for the rest of the day maybe everything might go over well. "It's almost time for the funeral to start though, and we should probably show up." He let me go and started walking ahead of me.

* * *

Author's Note.  
This chapter was super difficult for me to write honestly, so that's why I didn't touch on any of the funeral. I'm just not emotionally ready for that. I hope you guys understand. So, yeah. The next chapter will be about a 2 week time skip. Please favorite, and review, and do everything you guys are doing because it just makes me so happy to see any kind of feedback.


	9. I just wanted a nap

**Authors Note.** **Hi guys... I'm back from a long hiatus and I apologize for just kinda... Abandoning the story. I've been going through some things and just started back on the internet. Hope you like this chapter though :)**

"Say-Chan! You've been back for a whole week and you haven't even had a piece of cake with me yet!" Hunny bounced up and down beside me, impressively holding two pieces of cake. _The kid has skill._

"I'm sorry Senpai. Classwork, our Clubs President, Vice President and Haruhi have been keeping me busy. I'd be more than happy to have some cake time with you now though!" I cheerfully smiled down at him. He gleemed back and passed a plate to me.

"It's been a while since anyone in the clubs had cake with me. They all say they're too busy.." The tiny teenager pouted while shoving cake in his mouth.

"Start stealing their pens and tell them you aren't giving them back until you get attention. That's what I do to Kyoya and Haruhi." I smirked. "Works like a charm."

"I think I'll try to have cake with Haru-Chan next!"

We were basically walking in circles around the host room waiting for the others. I still had to get in costume. _Police officers_ Seriously... First, I get conned into the club. Now costumes... _What is this? An anime?_

"Hey Say-Chan! Can you help me button this top button. I can't get it through the hole!" Hunny asked me fidgeting with his collar. How did he change so quickly? When did he even change? Whatever.

"Sure." I said squatting down and pushing the button through with ease. "See, all done." I stood up and ruffled his hair. "I'm gonna go get in mine. I'll be out in a bit." Walking away, I heard Hunny yell out something about more cake time later. He seriously had a sugar problem.

 _This was what I had to wear? This?_ I rolled my eyes at the body suit and hat. It was so goofy looking. Who even picks these outfits out? I slipped it on quickly and a knock on the door made me realize just how behind I was running. How do guys get changed so fast? I still have to do my makeup and hair.

"Sayuri. 5 more minutes and we have to be ready for guests." Hikaru and Kaoru called. I looked in the mirror quickly and ruffled my hair. It looked okay with the hat on. Now, just for the make up.

"Gotcha." I responded and started on my mascara..

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

I finished closing my belt and done a run through in the mirror before walking out. 5 more minutes? Did it really take me that long today?

"Kyo-Chan! Can I see some of your pens and pencils? I want to check something on them." I furrowed my eyebrows when Hunny asked me that.

"Oh, of course. I only have a few on me right now though." I obliged and handed him the couple I had. He turned around, shoved them in his pocket, and started walking away.

"You can have them back when you have cake with me." Hunny shouted.

 **Sayuri** **P.O.V**

Finally, I'm finished. Only took 3 minutes. I walked out the dressing room to find Kyoya staring into space with a blank expression.

"Kyo? You okay?" He turned slowly towards me and squinted his eyes, practically glaring.

"You told Hunny to steal my pencils in order to get attention didn't you?"

My eyes widened and I knew my face was red. Hunny acted quickly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kyo-Chan." Stepping quickly away I noticed the club door being opened. I rushed to my spot, which was thankfully beside Tamaki and not Kyoya.

"Welcome!" We all said in unison. As the rose petals pertruted out of the room and our guest stepped in, I noticed it was a little girl. _Where there more people like Hunny?_

"Oh my, what an unusually young guest!" Tamaki exclaimed in shock. "Well, glad you're here... my little lost kitty cat." Everyone quickly gathered around to see the little girl closer. "Little Kitty Cat, why have you come to see us today?" He asked and continued on.

The little girl suddenly pointed and shouted. "It's a reverse harem! This is a reverse harem!"

How did this 5 year old even know what that was? I must be hearing things. I looked around to see the other hosts in shock as well.

"That can't be right." Tamaki stepped closer. "I must have heard wrong." He scratched the back of his head and started cleaning his ears. _Wait, where did those ear swabs come from?_ "Maybe there's still some water in my ear from when I went swimming."

The twins stepped forward and nodded their heads, agreeing with Tamaki.

"Water in the ear, that's gotta be it." Hikaru stated.

"I'm sure we just heard her wrong.

There's no way this cute little girl said the words, reverse harem.

"Something's going on with our ears." Kaoru added on with an innocent smile.

"There is debauchery here. Yay!" The kid started giggling. "There's debauchery here, isn't there?" She started pointing at each of us. "You're the glasses character." _Kyoya._ "You are the boy lolita and the stoic type." _Mori. Hunny._

"Twincest." _Quit it._

"The bookworm." _Haruhi._ "And the princess!" _Me._ "Big brother?" _Tama- wait. Big brother?_ "My brother's blond! You must be him." The little girl jumped into his arms.

"You never told us about this." Hikaru said, fake offended.

"Since when did you have a little sister?" His twin teased.

"I don't! I'm definitely an only child... at least as far as I know." Tamaki spat out going ninety to nothing while holding the girl.

"The more I look at you, the two of you do look a lot alike. You are both blond after all." Hunny added in.

"I want to know if glasses character's superior to big brother." Kyoya questioned while his glasses were glared. Why are you so competitive?

"But does it really matter? I can't believe she called me "bookworm"." Haruhi was noticeably upset.

"Hey, I got to be princess. Peasents." I joked, earning me a fake bow from the twins.

"Excuse me, you want to tell me your name, little one?" Tamaki finally asked with the girl still attached to him.

"Kirimi!" She squeaked. _Like the food?_

"Kirimi?" Haruhi asked. Clearly I wasn't the only one questioning it.

Tamaki set Kirimi down and went down with her as well.

"Kirimi-chan, I'm afraid you've made a mistake. I'm really sorry, but I don't have a younger sister." He explained.

"Are you sure?! You're blond just like me!" Kirimi's eyes started watering. It was actually really sad to watch.

"Oh, that's true." Tamakis face turned red. He was a sucker for tears. He immediately picked her back up and started swinging her around. "I give in! As of this moment, I'm your new big brother!!

You're so cute!" He exclaimed.

"I know you get carried away by emotion. But don't you think it's irresponsible to make such empty promises?" The voice of reason, also known as Haruhi, asked.

"Don't you listen to that mean Haruhi!" Tamaki continued spinning her. "I'm not irresponsible! Come on with me! I'll look after you!" -That's exactly something an irresponsible person would say.- "And Sayuri here can be your best friend!" Tamaki pointed to me.

"Is she YOUR princess big brother?" Kirimi asked.

"She sure is Kirimi-Chan!"

"Yay! A big brother and his girlfriend!" She squealed and held onto Tamaki. -Im sorry?-

"Actually Kirimi, I'm not his-"

"Don't ruin it for her. Look how happy." Hikaru interuputed me.

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"What do you think we should do, Kyoya senpai?" Haruhi asked me as I observed the scene unfoding in front of me.

"We should probably try to find out if she actually has a brother at this school."

The door started creaking open and Kirimi's name started echoing through the room. A tall, blonde haired students head popped in aburuptly.

"Hey, uh, who the hell are you?" The twins moved closer to him.

"He looks like a foreigner!" Hunny exclaimed.

"What's up with that? How come the door looks different all of a sudden?" I observed closer and noticed the door had a darker tint like Haruhi mentioned.

"Demons." I heard Sayuri casually comment on the side. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh, Kirimi." The boy started again.

"Master." Nekozawa's butler walked towards him. -Wait-

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

"You forgot your cloak." Nekozawa's maid walked after his butler and draped a cloak over the guy. _What?_

"Nekozawa senpai?!" We all said together and in shock after he was spun around.

"Master Umehito is terribly vulnerable to any kind of bright light." The maid explained. "For that reason, if he doesn't shroud himself in black, he will fall victim to the brightness of the outside world and will undoubtedly collapse!" She continued over dramatically. "And just to be comfortable, he even has to cover his beautiful blond hair with a dark wig."

"Sounds like a bit of an edge lord to me." I commented and rolled my eyes.

"On the other hand, his sister, Mistress Kirimi, is frightened of dark and dimly lit places." The butler wiped non existent tears away.

"So, this little girl is Nekozawa senpai's younger sister?" Haruhi asked.

"You are quite insightful. Yes, that would be correct, sir."

"Kirimi... so this is where you've been hiding..." Nekozawa creeped closer to Kirimi. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Brother, save me from the monster!" Kirimi screamed jumping back into Tamakis arms.

"Please don't be scared." Nekozawa moved closer to Tamaki and Kirimi.

"I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is "Belzenef"." He started playing with his cat puppet. "The Nekozawa family has worshipped cats for generations."

"You know, I get the feeling she's not scared of the puppet. Call me crazy, but I think it's you." Haruhi said bluntly while scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, no offense but I'd run away from you too." I added while taking my hat off to put my hair into a ponytail.

"It's probably your clothes. We'll help you change, okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru pounced on him, attempting to rip his clothes off. Nekozawa started whining and put up a hard fight.

"I know. We'll just darken the room!" Hunny beamed, running to clothes the curtains.

"That might actually work." I whispered to Haruhi to which she nodded back. Kirimi on the other hand, disagreed completely. She started crying about how scary it would be While Tamaki consoled her.

"Either way, someone's unhappy." Kyoya piped in

"It's a tragedy that these two siblings are such polar opposites.

As a result, they have come to be known as "the Nekozawa family's Romeo and Juliet"." The maid started explaining.

"But Romeo and Juliet weren't brother and sister. I think their situation was a little different." Haruhi noted.

"Yeah, a lot different actually. It's not even similar." I said, very offended she would compare Shakspeare to this.

"Oh I'm well aware of that.

To be honest, it's something I just came up with on the fly. Pretty impressive, huh? I thought it might make the story more dramatic." She giggled.

"Oh, I see." Haruhi said unamused.

"We are sent by the Master's family to get our beloved Mistress Kirimi back home safely." The butler looked directly at Kirimi.

"Is the rest of the family..." Hikaru started.

"as out of touch as the three of you are?" Kaoru finished.

"How dare you say such terrible things? The Nekozawas are a distinguished family. They're descendants of the Tokarev dynasty of Russia!" The maid said overdramtically. She really could give Tamaki a run for his money.

"Tokarev, huh?" Kyoya wrote something down in his notebook.

"Wait, you mean Romanov, right?" Tamaki asked.

"There's a legend that says once every few hundred years, a Nekozawa child is born, a child who's destined to be possessed by the darkness exactly like our Master Umehito." _And here we go again._ "That legend may or may not be true."

"What do you mean, may or may not be true?" Hunny asked, clearly not following.

"Is it or isn't it?" The twins pondered.

"You aren't the best story teller." I folded my arms and walked over to Kyoya.

"You're grumpy today, aren't you?" He raised his eyebrows as I leaned on him.

"Im just not fond of them."

"Mistress Kirimi fell in love with the handsome fairy-tale prince of an older brother she had seen in portraits. However, as a result of his condition, the Master is unable to go near his sister without being shrouded in black. Once she learned her older brother was enrolled in high school here, she decided to go looking for him.

That's what brought her to your host club." The maid explained to which almost everyone looked like they were interested. Minus Haruhi, Kyoya and Mori. "We've tried to keep her comforted by reading her bedtime stories about princely characters like her brother, but we ran out of stories..." She continued.

"So recently, we decided to start reading her shojo manga that have princely characters in them.

And I'm afraid she's become completely addicted."

"Shojo manga?" Haruhi and I said in unison.

I thought back to some of the first things Kirimi said to us and it all started to make more since.

"I see, so that's where that came from." The twins said together.

"Is there really debauchery in shojo manga? But, Kirimi-chan is so young." Haruhi thought aloud.

"Yeah. Not exactly the best babysitters." I agreed.

"Wait Kirimi-chan doesn't know that you're her real older brother, Nekozawa senpai?" Haruhi asked finally getting with the bigger picture.

"Yes. We've talked her, but she refuses to believe us." Nekozawa moped.

"That's so sad. Well, no wonder Neko-chan is so upset." Hunny said trying to help out. As much as I hate it, I guess it must feel terrible know his end.

"It's painful.

That's why, every night, I offer prayers and hopes that one day Kimiri will come to embrace... the darkness." Nekozawa whispered. _And you ruined me feeling sorry for you..._

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"I think you've got it backwards, buddy." The twins started.

I rolled my eyes and faced Sayuri.

"So, how has your day been?" I asked pushing my glasses up.

"Okay I guess. I'm just insanely ready for a nap." She responded. Her eyes twinkled when she looked up at me and I felt something flip in my stomach. _Interesting._

"I see. So I can assume you aren't up for donuts after school?"

"Hmm.. Make it take out with movies at your house and I'm sold." She gleamed.

"Of course. I'll even get out the soft blanket you love so much." I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug.

"How are you so perfect?" Sayuri commented and grabbed ahold of my waist holding me tighter.

"It just comes naturally."

"I'm riding with you home though. Dad asks so many questions when i come home and leave again. Especially to go somewhere with you."

"I wonder why." I said sarcastically. "It couldn't be you going out for hours with a teenage boy."

"Shut up!" She playfully hit me and laughed.

"Don't worry about me, Suoh .

All I want is for my sister to be happy. Make sure she gets the love she deserves!" I focused back on the bigger topic at hand and watched as Nekozawa started to sprint away.

"But wait a minute, senpai!" Tamaki yelled after him.

"Sibling relations are a source of problems in any family" I stated from experience.

"Even so, I'm kinda jealous.

I grew up an only child, so I can't really relate." Haruhi jumped in. _I_ _wish_ _I was an only child._ "But I can't imagine how tough it must be to have a sibling that's so different from you that you can't even spend time together."

"Yeah.. I feel bad for the guy I guess. The closest I've ever had to a sibling was Tamaki, so I can't really relate either." Sayuri added.

"Is something wrong? Tell me, big brother?" Kirimi bugged Tamaki for answers. Rightfully so.

"I'm sorry, Kirimi-chan. But I'm not the big brother that you've been looking for." He explained. I could tell he wanted to fix things by his tone of voice. "Don't worry. He is still out there. Believe it or not, you have a big brother that's even more handsome than I am. And I promise you, he's a real prince."

"Just like your girlfriends a real princess?" Kirimi wiped away tears looking to Sayuri who broke from me and walked towards her and Tamaki.

"Yeah, just like that." Tamaki smiled.

"I promise Kirimi. Things are going to get better." Sayuri said bending down and picking her up. She can say what she wants, but I'm well aware she has a huge soft spot for children.

"But..." Haruhi tried interrupting.

"Once she stepped foot into this room, Kirimi-chan became a guest of the host club. And it's our job to make all our guests happy." Tamaki started and I already knew where it was going. "It's an absolute tragedy to see a brother and sister at odds this way. We have to do something to help them! Starting now, "Operation, change Nekozawa senpai into the princely character of Kirimi-chan's dreams" is underway!" He finally finished leaving everyone else a bit stunned.

"Are you serious?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked mono toned.

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

Even though I don't really like any of the others, Kirimi really did deserve to have the big brother she's been searching for. She's innocent and has no idea they're all idiots.

"But, sir..." The butler started.

"You want to change Umehito from a prince of darkness to a prince of light. I don't know if that's even possible." While the maid finished up I went to Kyoya once more before I caught the stupid.

"Hello dear." He greeted me in his hostly voice. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help smiling.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I joked around with him and he smirked.

"Dealing with club things right now, looking forward to my hot date after school though." Kyoya said in a lower tone. Obviously not for everyone to hear.

"Hot date? With who? Surely not me. You have to at least buy me flowers first." I teased. Suddenly the room started shaking and the worst evil laugh came from nowhere. Kyoyas face turned into a hostly one.

"You may be meeting Renge soon." Was all he said as he walked to the door.


	10. but y are you blushing?

**Authors note.** **Soooo... I'm not sure how to do line spacers through anymore, so I'm providing my own and they do not look as good, so I'm a little bummed out. But hope you all enjoy this chapter**

 **ααααααα**

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

"I can't believe you neglected to tell me we had a manager." I nagged at Kyoya on our way to his house. It had been a long day so Tamaki finally decided to let us leave.

"You never asked."

"I have to ask in order to find out anything about the host club don't I?"

"Ask and you shall receive, now, what movie are we watching?" He asked while typing away on his laptop.

"I think _Aladdin._ We've been on roll with Disney movies lately and that's my favorite one." I answered while resting my head on his shoulder.

"Sounds fine to me. I'm sure it's somewhere in Fuyumi's DVD collection." Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose and shut his laptop.

"What's your favorite Disney movie Kyo?" I watched as he furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it. "Don't think to much on it. It should be instinct."

"Just Disney movie, not princess movie correct?" I nodded in response and the car came to a hault.

"Probably _Peter_ _Pan_ or _Mary_ _Poppins._ " He grabbed his laptop bag and my books and slid out of the limousine with me following.

"Well what about princess movies, which is your favorite?"

" _Beauty and the Beast._ " He answered without skipping a beat as we walked up the walkway to his house. "What about you? I know your favorite movie is _Aladdin,_ but what about one that isn't a princess movie."

" _Oliver and Company_ , no doubt." I answered. "It never fails to put me in a good mood."

We made our way up the stairs and down the many hallways to his room and continued on about Disney for the majority of it. Once we finally entered his room his immediately started taking off his coat and rummaging through his drawers.

"Here." He threw a shirt and pair of pajama pants to me and stood up, walking towards his bathroom. "I just got a notification that the foods on its way, so I'll go down and get that when I'm finished changing."

He closed the door and I quickly changed into the much more comfortable clothes. They were considerably large on me, but at this point I was used to it. I heard the bathroom door open and he walked out in his usual sweatpants and plain tshirt.

"Looking good, but I'm about 100 percent sure I look better." I threw a joke at him to which he smirked.

"I don't know. I feel like if you were to walk to fast you may trip on your own pants leg."

"Doesn't matter. I still look good, even with the extra foot of leg room." These were my favorite moments with him. He was always so much more genuine when it was one on one, rather than with the host club.

"I won't argue with that." He ran his hands through his hair and turned towards the door. "Lemonade or tea?"

"Surprise me." I heard the door open then close, signaling that he was heading downstairs.

I relaxed down on the love seat in his room, but noticed a camera sitting on the television stand. I bit my lip and smiled, deciding to grab it. It was small and simple. _Who knew he took pictures._ I turned it on and snapped a few goofy pictures of me and quickly set it back down in its place. _He'll eventually see them._ Laying back down on the couch I closed my eyes and waited for him to come back.

 **αααααααααααα**

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

I opened my bedroom door and quickly set the food and drinks down. I noticed Sayuri didn't even make it to the bed before she fell asleep. It didn't surprise me she was asleep before the movie started, she wasnt in the best mood today anyways.

"C'mon, you're necks going to be stiff when you do wake-up." I sighed and picked her up from the love seat. I carried her over to my bed and gently laid her down. She curled over onto her side and never made another noise.

 **αααααααααα**

A few hours went by and I noticed it was getting darker out. She still hadn't moved but I decided I should probably wake her up. I shut my laptop and walked over to the bed.

"Sayuri." I almost whispered while barely shaking her shoulder. She stirred around a little and turned over to face me. "It's probably a good time to wake up." I shook her a little bit more. Her eyes fluttered open and she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why are you here?" She questioned in a slight squeak. I smiled a little and say down beside her.

"It's only 8pm, and you fell asleep at my house." I explained. Her eyebrows relaxed and she gave me a very small smile.

"C'mere!" She let out a tiny yawn, then pulled my arm.

"No, you're going to fall back asleep." I commented knowingly.

"I won't!" She whined and tugged my arm again. "Please. You're so warm and I'm cold." I rolled my eyes and partially relaxed beside her. A huge smile broke on her face and she pulled me all the way down and maneuvered herself between my arm and chest.

 **αααααααααα**

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

"See, so much better." I closed my eyes and relaxed.

"Did you have a good nap?" Kyoya mumbled into my hair. I probably should have thought about how much of my hair was probably in his face before getting in this position. I nodded into his chest and tried smoothing my hair down some.

"Considering I fell asleep on a couch and woke up in a bed, I think it was a win."

"Beyond popular belief, I do care about some peoples well being. Neck cramps and back aches are promised after sleeping on that sofa." He said in practical disgust. I giggled and rolled over and out of his arms.

"Well I appreciate it Kyo." I planted a peck on his cheek and got out of bed. _Is he blushing?_

"Right." He stood up frantically and scratched the back of his head. "The foods cold, obviously, so." He trailed on looking towards the ground. _I can't believe he's actually nervous._ "So, yeah, we can go downstairs and I'll make you something." Kyoya pushed his glasses up, causing them to glare. He was an odd piece of art.

 **αααααααααα**

"You can make homemade pizza?" I questioned, entirely unsure of this entire situation.

"Of course I can." Was his very simple, but confident response.

"I mean, you've never given me a reason to not trust you." I drifted on and looked around at the cooking supplies on the kitchen island. Flour, sauce, pepperonis, several different cheeses, 3 bowls, a pan, salt, and olive oil. I watched him float around the kitchen and mix together some, extremely non measured, ingredients.

"You only like cheese right?" Was the first thing he said to me in several minutes. I nodded still in a trance at watching how terribly he made pizza.

"You know, as adorable as you are making pizza, you're really bad at it." I commented and walked towards his mess. His face dropped into a noticeably disappointed expression.

"It's fine."

"Kyo, you mixed in 3 cups of yeast with a cup of flour. You don't need that much yeast, but you do need more flour. Then you only put in a half of a cup of water, I mean look at it." I motioned towards the bowl and looked back at him. Not only was this pizza a mess, this boy was a mess. "Look at you." I bit back a smile and looked him up and down. "No offense Kyoya, but you look like a drug deal gone wrong." His eyebrows furrowed and he took off his glasses.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you look like someone tripped and spilled and tub of crack cocaine on you." I let out a laugh to which he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Flour can be messy."

"It's okay Kyo, at least you tried." I stepped away from his flourey mess.

"Like you could do any better, if you even got any closer than you just were you would've been covered too." He taunted.

"Actually, one of my dad's friends taught me how to make homemade pizza. So yes, in fact, it would have been better." I stuck my tounge out at him. He glared and turned back to the counter mixing the dough. "You know, you might as well get rid of it." I commented as he took a glob of powder on the mixing spoon.

"I suppose your right." Kyoya agreed. He took more of the 'dough' on the spoon and I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his lips before I was pegged with a glob. My mouth dropped open and I looked down at my new, messy attire.

"I can't believe you just-" I was cut off, as another ball of powder was thrown at me.

"Believe it." He glared a rather attractive glare at me and walked towards the trash with what was left in the bowl. "My pizza would have been amazing." _I was just attacked._

 **αααααααααα**

 **Kyoya P.O.V**

"You can't just throw pizza balls at someone and expect them to forgive you." Sayuri nagged as I swept up the kitchen and she emptied each mixing bowl.

"You called me a drug deal."

"Yeah, and you still look like one."

I huffed and relaxed against the corner of the kitchen counter looking at her. I felt my heart in my chest when she looked back at me and smiled. _Why does she have this effect on me?_ _Why am I not having any effect on her?_ I couldn't help but get lost in my thoughts. What exactly am I feeling, and why towards her? How do I make her feel this way? Why don't I have any answers?

"Kyo, you okay?" She walked towards me and shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I explained and pushed myself off the counter. _Surely there was something that made her take a second look at me._

"Okay boy genius, don't hurt yourself." I watched as she picked my glasses up off the counter and examine them, then look up at me. "How?" She wondered aloud.

"How what?"

"How are you attractive with and without these on?" Sayuri started shaking her head and set them back down. "I put glasses on and I go from like a strong 4 to a 0. You put them on and you go from a 10 to a, oh wait, a 10." She laughed and started shaking off her shirt. _Hm._

"But would you rather me with glasses, or without?" I could tell she was pondering on the thought by the way her lips formed into a slight pout. They always plumped out when she was thinking.

"Well, I like my Kyoya safe and smart, so glasses." She perked up and walked over to me. "But either way, you're still my favorite." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. _Again._

I felt my face heat up and I was all of a sudden, very uncomfortable again. _Why?_ A quiet giggle was all that was heard around the room and it wasn't from me. _She knew what she was doing._ My face dropped and I glared down at her. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling up at me.

"So Sayuri." I sighed and stretched my arms out. _I can definitely play this game._ She looked up, acknowledging my comment but studying my change in stature. I swiftly removed my flour covered shirt, tossing it onto the counter. "I'm still looking forward to that hot date."

"I'm still waiting on those flowers."

"I gave you flour, it's just not in the way you wanted." I raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to her. Her mouth gaped open and she started laughing silently.

"Touché." She added and rolled her eyes playfully. "Well, Kyoya, what exactly does a hot date consist of?" I bit my lip and thought on it.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I stated, rather than asked.

 **αα** **αααααααα**

 **Sayuri P.O.V**

Before I could comment, in one swift movement I was picked up and placed on the counter top with a shirtless, teenage boy in front of me.

"You know, you seem oddly comfortable in this situation."

"What are you going to do? Hug me?" I teased him. _I mean seriously, what is he going to do? He got nervous when I kissed his cheek._

"That doesn't sound like a terrible idea." Kyoya smirked and snakes his arms around my neck looking me eye to eye. "But you know what really doesn't sound like a bad idea?" I could feel his breath on my face and it was almost an odd kind of romantic. The words to respond were stuck in my throat, but I did manage out a quiet,

"Hm?"

As the thought left my mouth, his was on mine. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it was what it was. His lips were attached to mine in an all but simple kiss. We weren't gasping for air like in the movies, and it wasn't how I was expecting my first kiss to flow. I bit my lip as he slowly moved away and I could feel him staring me up and down.

"Definitely not a bad idea." He whispered and backed away giving me room to breath.

"You just kissed me." I redundantly stated. He carried on with cleaning the kitchen and nodded his head.

"Very observant."


End file.
